


Баллада об отрубленном хвосте

by Akitai, Niekei



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, mermaid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niekei/pseuds/Niekei
Summary: История о русалке и молодой ученой, странная дружба и отрубленный хвост.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды радфем.
> 
> Этот фик содержит сцены насилия и убийства, графическое описание хирургической операции, смерть множества второстепенных персонажей и поедание людей (не каннибализм). Но в конце все у всех хорошо.

Когда Тихэ была младше, вода в заливе казалась совершенно прозрачной. Тихэ могла видеть далеко сквозь нее: различать очертания скользящих у самого берега людей, видеть грозные и величественные силуэты китов, гибкие дуги дельфинов. Белое песчаное дно расцветало мириадами лилий, полипов и кораллов. Черепахи неторопливо порхали темно-зелеными стаями. Порой Тихэ с сестрами хваталась за их скользкие панцири, чтобы они уносили их все дальше и дальше в лазурную даль моря.

Но когда Тихэ стала старше, все изменилось. В бухту зашла не легкая парусная лодка, а огромное железное чудовище, впрыснуло под воду черный яд и ушло. Отрава тотчас просочилась под жабры ее матери, и через пару дней женщина умерла. Тихэ долго не могла забыть синего опухшего трупа, безжизненно вьющегося хвоста и зеленоватых белков закаченных глаз.

С тех пор им не было покоя: гарпуны и сети, зеленое стекло, чьи крошки могли забиться под жабры, и тогда каждый выдох окрашивался нежно-розовым облаком крови. Блестящие смертоносные винты лайнеров и катеров, неумолимые тараны субмарин. А хуже всего — черный вязкий яд, который убивал все живое, просачивался повсюду, лишал воздуха и пищи. Они умирали: вся большая и пестрая семья гибла чудовищно и нелепо, и распухшие трупы разрывали на клочья акулы, мурены и барракуды.

Пару лет назад мир стал рушиться не только в воде, но и на суше: багровые разрывы красили небо над зелеными мутными водами, жестяные раскаленные осколки падали в воду. Оранжевый пар окрашивал воду вокруг них, и оставалось только слепо метаться, молясь, чтобы очередной осколок не пригвоздил тебя ко дну. Отец — последний из родных — долго судорожно вздрагивал и извивался, а вода вокруг него становилась все алее и алее, и вскоре Тихэ не смогла различить ни хвоста, ни длинных волос со вплетенными в них растениями, колышимих волнами.

Однажды в воду упала бомба. Это было в период прилива, и Тихэ вышвырнуло к скалам. Она взвизгнула, ощущая, как рот наполняется раскаленной водой с привкусом пороха и стали. Легкие — слабые, неразвитые — вспыхнули тысячей раскаленных нарывов, в висок врезался выступ скалы, и зеленый мрак, сомкнувшись, окрасился в алый. А потом затух — черный и вязкий, беспроглядный, как и жизнь в то проклятое время.

***

Ива поморщилась и накрыла голову светлой панамой, прячась от беспощадно палящего солнца. Она уже жалела о том, что вышла на улицу, да еще и разругавшись с тетушкой. Впрочем, аргументы той тоже были нелепы: понятно ведь, что это был учебный залп, линия фронта передвинулась на запад и север, тем более после перехода Италии на сторону Антанты. В глухой деревне ничего о войне не знали, а Ива знала все. И, в отличие от насмерть перепуганных небывалым размахом войны деревенских жителей, не боялась, но злилась. Люди убивали друг друга — что же, это было их правом, и вся прелесть современный войны заключалась в том, что она шла в воздухе, в море, на огромных полях, которые могли вместить в себя всю ту чудовищную технику. Гибли офицеры, механики, солдаты. А мирные жители шептались по столицам и гадали, какой флаг станет реять над ними по окончании войны.

«Чистое дело», — высказала свое мнение тетушке Ива, служащая сестрой помощи в эпидемическом госпитале. Тетушка понять ее не смогла. Деревенщина... Нет, Ива любила Нене, но следовало признать — она была не слишком образованна. Конечно, образованность, ум и эрудиция — разные вещи, но именно образованности тетушке и не хватало. Она была довольно сметлива, могла многое рассказать о здешних местах, все местные легенды знала наперечет, да и вообще интересовалась фольклором — на книжных полках по соседству с медицинской литературой дяди теснились работы по этнографии. Но она не просто знала эти легенды — она в них верила, представьте себе. У Ивы не укладывалось в голове — как такая, в целом неглупая, женщина может поддаваться суевериям и не понимать очевидного?

Впрочем, больше тетушкиных суеверий, больше убивающих друг друга людей Иву тревожили жертвы животного населения. Культурного. Ей как живую подругу было жаль измученную литосферу, она тревожилась о прерванной культурной жизни мировых столиц, переживала за живых существ: на суше, в воде, под землей...

И все-таки зря она вышла на прогулку. Ее не пугали разрывы бомб и стрекотание пулеметов: уж их-то девушка наслушалась за три года на фронте. Но вот жара, жара, царящая на солнечных берегах, ее добивала. По настоянию отца прибыв из объятого революцией Петрограда к какой-то безмерно дальней родственнице, Ива оказалась заперта на райском побережье. Без библиотеки. Без радио. Даже без газет. С редкими и скупыми отцовыми письмами, в которых он упрямо отмалчивался, ничего не говоря об истинном будущем России и ходе войны. Ива понимала, что причина его аккуратности кроется в страхе за нее: на фронте у нее случился нервный срыв, и профессор-бактериолог спешно вернул дочь на родину, к матери. А уже оттуда, лишь запахло жареным — еще дальше, в еще более тихие места.

«Я не фарфоровая игрушка, которую нужно прятать от мира, — в ярости размышляла Ива, отпинывая с пути крупную ракушку, оставшуюся после отлива. Раньше они ее интересовали. Теперь — нет. — Он не имеет права скрывать от меня хотя бы свое собственное положение».

Ракушка отлетела к скалам, запрыгала по камням к морю. Сквозь дребезжащий звон раздался тихий, короткий стон. Ива вздрогнула и вскинула голову. Кого-то ранило в ходе учений?.. Ну кто бы сомневался. Подобрав подол хлопчатой юбки, Ива, цепляясь за камни, спустилась по галечной насыпи, впилась в выступающую скалу и, перегнувшись через нее, заглянула в каменную яму среди скал. Хмыкнула и, оторвавшись ногами от земли, забралась верхом на скалу.

— Привет! Hello! — Ива прищурилась. Чужое тело белело, влажное, худое, и среди темных спутанных волос проглядывалось залитое кровью лицо. — Bonjour?

Раненный человек распахнул глаза, и Ива едва не свалилась. Сердце странно замерло в груди на короткий миг, забившись полноценно только после болезненной паузы. Глаза были пустые и серые, водянистые, а ресницы ссохлись в короткие кровяные струпья. «Мало я такого видела?..» — Ива попыталась себя успокоить, но спокойнее не стало. Не были эти глаза похожими на человеческие. Скорее рыбьи.

— Hallo? — больше языков Ива не знала.

Человек из каменного плена не отзывался, только рыбий глаз в какое-то мгновение закатился под коричневое от крови веко, острые плечи дрогнули, и мокрое тело бессильно обмякло на острых скалах. Ива поморщилась и спрыгнула со скалы. Влажный камень ушел из-под ног, пришлось хвататься за ребристую поверхность, ранить руки, которые тут же защипало от соли. Девушка облизнула губы, присела на корточки.

— Слышите меня? — она вздрагивала, чувствуя, как ненадежна под ногами почва, как саднят руки, как ветер лезет под юбку и от соли слезятся глаза. — Если слышите, посмотрите на меня.

Человек даже не вздрогнул. Ива вздохнула, прикрыла на миг глаза. Сняла с ног мягкие туфли, которые могли скользить по камням, вытянула ремешок платья. Огляделась, но не нашла ничего подходящего, чтобы привязать, и просто смяла ремень в руках. Она начала спускаться, обдирая руки и стопы, и не прекращая звать на всех языках, которые знала. Миг — ноги по колено опустились в вязкую воду. Еще мгновение — девушка взвизгнула, судорожно подтягиваясь на руках и в ужасе косясь на темную воду. Нога наткнулась не на каменное дно. Даже не на водоросли. Под стопой заскользило что-то круглое, огромное и чешуйчатое. Что-то, вздрогнувшее и зашевелившееся...

«Девушка», — Ива успела увидеть, как раненная стонет, опрокидываясь на спину. Затем поднявшийся из воды чешуйчатый хвост закрыл ее, ударил, опрокидывая, в грудь и забился о стены грота.

***

Девушка не вернулась ни через час, ни через два. Нене вздохнула. Еще утром, когда она так отговаривала Иву от этого похода, она чувствовала боль в сердце. Знала, что ничем хорошим эта прогулка не завершится. И вот теперь, когда она все не возвращалась, Нене поняла, что вновь ошиблась, позволив дорогому человеку уйти. Тяжело поднявшись с кресла, накинув на голые плечи пестрый платок, женщина, с трудом переставляя опухшие со сна ноги, пошла вдоль безлюдного берега. Море много чего вынесло к ее ногам, но времени подбирать жемчужные раковины, красивые ракушки и крабьи тушки у нее не было. Задыхаясь, оттирая пот со лба платком, Нене поднималась к северному берегу, где две ночи назад гремели взрывы и куда, несомненно, отправилась ее племянница.

Смуглая простородная Нене, конечно, не приходилась родней светловолосой русской барышне. Их связывал лишь второй муж Нене, но женщина не могла по-иному. Задыхаясь, она ощущала все более и более разрастающуюся тревогу. Замерев на верхушке мыса, женщина сложила руку рупором у рта и закричала во всю силу легких:

— Ива! Ива!

— Тетушка! — Нене кинулась к скалистому обрыву, откуда раздался голос и, наплевав на боль в ногах, упала на колени. — Тетушка, у меня все хорошо, вот только...

Девушка сидела на нависающей у воды скале, мокрая с ног до головы, а на ее коленях, обтянутых песчаной юбкой, лежала нагая ободранная женщина. Или, может, тоже девушка. Нене не вглядывалась, она только увидела кровь, крутые обрывы, то, что только одна из пленниц каменного грота была в сознании.

— Ива, ты можешь выбраться? — женщина стянула с плеч платок. — Если тебе нечем перевязаться...

— Не стоит, — Ива мотнула головой. — У вас нет веревки?

— Нет, но я могу позвать рыбаков, они...

— Ни в коем случае! — в голосе девушки, которая была моложе Нене почти в три раза, прозвучала такая строгость, что женщина сразу же забыла о намерении идти к рыбакам. — Нельзя... никого. Просто принесите веревку, хорошо?

— Я принесу, только... — Нене подняла голову к слепящему солнцу на каменном голубом своде. Оно палило, сжигая все, до чего могло дотянуться, а лицо Ивы, не привыкшее к солнечным лучам, уже покраснело. — Укутайся!

И пестрый платок слетел вниз, падая чуть ближе, чем планировала Нене: ткань накрыла, облепляя, бледное осунувшееся лицо и криво обожженную голую грудь второй девушки.

Нене шла так быстро, как только могла, и ей казалось, что сердце просто разорвет грудь. «Уже стара, стара для такого», — думала женщина, который силы не изменяли в течение многих лет. Судорожно отыскивая среди прочего хлама самую крепкую и длинную веревку, обматывая ее в большой пласт брезента (могло понадобиться тащить вторую девушку до самого дома) и укрывая собственные опаленные плечи новым платком, Нене думала, что, если бы ее дети остались живы, ей, может быть, не было бы так трудно. Но ее старшую дочь выморили роды, а младшую — самого последнего ребенка, рожденного от русского биолога, настоящего дяди Ивы, — унесла дифтерия. Двух сыновей прибрала к себе война, одного — как первых двух мужей — сгубило море.

Нене дошла до обрыва и села прямо на раскаленный песок.

— Что мне делать дальше, Ива? — она немного склонилась вниз, внимательно оглядывая племянницу.

Ей стало больно: Ива накрыла отчего-то мокрым платком лежащую на коленях девушку, а сама покраснела еще сильнее. Как бы не начался жар, как бы не... Нене поморщилась и поспешила — как и приказала Ива — привязывать к крепкому гибкому стволу пальмы веревку. Она скинула ее Иве, та обвязала ее вокруг талии бессознательной девушки. Выбралась, опираясь на веревку, к Нене. И, скупо поблагодарив, начала вытягивать вторую девушку. Нене долго с любопытством разглядывала блескучий бесконечный подол платья той, ослепительно сияющий на солнце. Ива, в общем-то, сильная девушка, отдувалась и морщилась, вытягивая спасенную деву на поверхность. А потом на солнце наползло облако, слепящий свет померк, и Нене вскрикнула.

Это было не платье. Это был длинный рыбий хвост.


	2. Chapter 2

С тех пор, как Тихэ очнулась от боли в каменной ловушке, эта боль не проходила. Она жила в изломанном хвосте, в обожженном теле, в ошпаренном языке. Кожа с ребер, спины, плеч была содрана, и соль, щипля, выжигала открытые раны, не давая зажить, не давая крови остановиться. Тихэ видела, как содранные чешуйки, выкрашенные кровью, плавают на поверхности воды, оставшейся в гроте. Сначала еще удавалось дышать жабрами, но крови в той луже стало, казалось, больше, чем воды. Тихэ помнила, как на второй день слепо металась по каменному закутку, плакала, обдираясь еще сильнее, старалась выплеснуть кровавую жижу прочь, старалась вырваться наружу, но хвост мешался, трещал, осыпаясь чешуйками, болел всем множеством переломов. И Тихэ сдалась.

Человек, который вытащил ее из этого ада, сумел так извернуть длинный скрученный хвост, что он почти безболезненно оказался снаружи, под солнечным светом. Прежде, чем сознание снова выкралось из-под век, Тихэ успела подумать, глядя на собственное тело: «Так выглядит рыба, много дней гнившая на берегу...»

Теперь она лежала в странной ровной луже, вырезанной в каком-то твердой почве под шатром из пестрой тряпки. Человек, спасший ее — Тихэ никак не могла понять, женщина это или мужчина, — часто приходил к ней, усаживался на краю бассейна, спускал странные голые отростки в воду и оглядывал ее. Тихэ дрожала и ежилась, помня и про гарпуны, и про сети, и про тяжелые прямоугольные тесаки, которыми перерубали рыбам хвосты, делили юрких дельфинов на кусочки, потрошили сельдь. Может быть, ее таким образом готовили к тому, чтобы?.. Тихэ дрожала, сдерживая слезы, вгрызалась в губы, а когда человек уходил, плакала, опустившись под воду.

Странные смеси, которыми человек смазывал ее ссадины, места, где плоть хвоста обнажалась без чешуи и нагнивала, понемногу успокаивали боль, но хвост... Тихэ со странной смесью неверия и отчаяния ощущала его все слабее и слабее. Да, боль отступала, но она уже не могла им взмахнуть, не могла свернуть его кольцом. Он балластом тянулся за ней, когда Тихэ, цепляясь за бортики, добиралась до места, где не было солнца. Хотелось плакать. Хотелось рвать хвост ногтями, чтобы испытать хоть что-то. Тихэ билась им о стены, заходясь в истерике, обдирала остатки чешуи, пока вода снова не порозовела. Вспомнился темный грот, из которого не было выхода. Когда человек пришел, Тихэ плакала, закрыв глаза ладонями, под ногтями которых скопилась кровь, и вода в бассейне была розовой.

Тихэ не сразу поняла, что человек обнимает ее. Странная, не пристающая к плоти кожа, каждый день меняющая цвет, промокла и, наконец-то, облепила тело как надо. Тихэ вздрогнула от того, как странно, не по-настоящему ощущалась эта кожа. И все-таки... Все-таки это было объятием. Как мамино, как сестрино, как... «Женщина», — успела сообразить Тихэ. Не поняла даже, почему так решила, ведь не было хвоста с характерным оперением, расцветкой, у мужчин — более яркой, у женщин — тусклее. Но стало немного спокойнее. «Женщины у них не охотятся, говорила мама. Не охотятся».

А потом в шею впился шип боли, Тихэ вскрикнула, а женщина отстранилась. В руке у нее было что-то, отливающее разом и стеклом, и железом. Тихэ, подняв руку и коснувшись шеи, ощутила липкость крови, боль. А потом перед глазами снова помутнело, и тело безвольно всплыло на воде.

***

Ива никогда никого не слушалась. Тем более она не стала бы слушать Нене, у которой не было даже справки об окончании какой-нибудь гимназии, не говоря о курсах. На счету Ивы их было множество: и медицинский, и зоологический. Не говоря уже о том, что она жила в доме двух гениальных профессоров: бактериолога-хирурга и зоологини-океанистки. Потому все просьбы и мольбы Нене не приносить это домой, не гневить морского бога — Иве захотелось рассмеяться — девушка пропустила мимо ушей. Она не могла сказать наверняка, чем руководствовалась. Зачем рисковала жизнью, выбираясь из волн, куда ее опрокинул огромный стальной хвост, спасая чудовище из старых сказок. Может быть, ей хотелось ощутить себя героиней этих самых сказок. Может быть, была мечта прославиться как первой, поймавшей русалку. А может быть...

Впрочем, об этом последнем «может быть» Ива старалась не думать. Сделав фотографии еще бессознательной русалки, она наскоро заштопала рваные раны, обработала и смазала ссадины. Как следует оглядела жабры, прослушала грудину. Потом принялась осматривать, замерять, латать хвост. «В длину — 2 метра 48 сантиметров. В самой широкой части обхват 118 сантиметров, в самой узкой — 32 сантиметра. Чешуйки в среднем длиной в 2,5-3,5, шириной — 2-2,5». С дотошностью, которой никогда не уделяла никакому иному делу, Ива полностью описала спасенное существо. На несколько крупных тетрадных листов, мелким убористым почерком. Написала письмо отцу о том, что нашла себе кое-что интересное и, в лучших его традициях, умолчала обо всем самом интересном.

Отправив Нене на почту, Ива вышла к бассейну, где любил отдыхать ее дядя, а теперь лежала русалка, и села на самый край. Она уже знала, что, как бы чудовищно ни выглядело спасенное существо, чудовищем оно не было. И опасным — тоже нет. Так, в ровном свете, Ива с любопытством, уже без научного механизма, разглядывала русалку. Короткие, темно-зеленые, почти русые волосы на концах были черными, сплавившимися. «Сожгло», — уверенно предположила Ива. Ожог же расходился на груди длинной темной трещиной, будто кто-то вспорол русалке грудь, вырвал сердце. Ива вздрогнула и немного расфокусировала взгляд. Груди. Женские груди, бледные, с явственно-зелеными ореолами и почти черными некрупными сосками. Через один из них проходил старый бледный шрам, и Ива задумалась, откуда он мог взяться. А потом сообразила, что если есть грудь, то — млекопитающее.

Но ведь есть и жабры. И надо бы вспомнить, как это называется, или вспомнить хотя бы похожие случаи, и занести в тетрадь...

А потом про тетрадь забыла. И про премии. И про все причины, которые придумывала себе до этого, кроме последней. Не придуманной.

Иве было жалко русалку, ей хотелось помочь. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы она не плакала, не металась, чтобы вода не подкрашивалась кровью, а плечи, видные над водой, не дрожали.

Русалка не понимала ее, даже не реагировала на ее речь, а хотелось объяснить, успокоить. Ива с самого начала знала, что с хвостом нужно что-то делать, и уже, к сожалению, не лечить. Прощупывая, она чувствовала под руками слишком много переломов, слишком много нагноений. Один раз даже порезала руку о торчащую кость. И было, в общем-то, понятно, что дело здесь одно, как и на войне — короткое. Резать.

Но ей было страшно. Страшно и жалко, что русалка не переживет. Что, очнувшись, не будет метаться и драть себя ногтями, как делала это в бассейне, а просто перегрызет себе вены. И от этих мыслей Иву пробирала дрожь. Она приходила к бассейну, залезала туда по колени и локти, обрабатывая раны — все, даже на хвосте, а глаза жгли сдерживаемые слезы.

Когда русалка выплескала всю воду, содрала половину чешуек с хвоста и осталась лежать в воде, закрыв лицо окровавленными руками, Ива поняла. Медлить нельзя. Пора. Придется.

Она пришла, пряча за спиной шприц со снотворным и, в общем-то, понимая, что даже одно это способно убить абсолютно иной организм. Но она помнила, как дядя оперировал дельфина, помнила, как перечитывала пару лет назад эту заметку в научном журнале. И надеялась, что действуя по похожим методам, удастся и здесь. Во всяком случае, ей хотелось в это верить.

Ива не планировала ее обнимать. Она могла просто развернуть безвольное тело к себе, вколоть и дождаться, пока грозный хвост окончательно обмякнет. Но она не смогла. Захотелось обнять, утешить, хоть как-то, хоть что-то. Отточенная холодность, сдержанность как-то обманули, сбежали в последний момент. И захотелось обнять. Наверное, совсем незнакомым русалке жестом, чуждым, пугающим, но вдруг... И по тому, как прижалось к ней мокрое скользкое тело, как на миг расслабились все мышцы в нем, Ива растерянно осознала: нет, понимает.

И осталось только вколоть в удобно подставленную шею заготовленное снотворное.

***

Нене не раз помогала своему последнему мужу, русскому доктору, проводить операции. Подавать марли, инструменты, названия которых она худо-бедно выучила, придерживать края сшиваемой раны. Ее жизнь была сурова, полна крови, трудна. У нее хватало духа помогать ему в операциях. Но теперь... Теперь, услышав короткую просьбу Ивы вынести инструменты своего дяди, Нене не сразу осмелилась сдвинуться с места. В ее памяти еще были живы рассказы моряков о иарах, морских ведьмах, был жив первый супруг: следы на его теле, не укусы акул, но аккуратные линии человеческих челюстей. Разве что клыки входили чуть глубже. Всем известные легенды сообщали, что иары не злые — они просто очень уж любят людей, и от этой любви не могут разорвать объятия, утаскивая мужчин на дно, не могут прекратить покрывать их лица поцелуями. Легенды постарше, почти забытые, известные лишь древним старухам, открывали правду — русалки любили не людей, но их мясо.

Нене и так не спала ночами и молилась, жгла свечи. Ее племянница была уверенна и спокойна, горела азартом, как и ее дядя. Она не разделяла ее, старой женщины, страха. А Нене не привыкла спорить, тем более — с такими. Будто пришедшими из другого мира, не верящими ни в чудовищ, ни в богов, с острыми скальпелями и записными книжками вместо Библий. Но все-таки тогда, передавая ей стальной ящик с инструментами, она сказала: «Нет. Мне страшно. Я не могу». Ива дернула уголком губ и кивнула.

— Это твоя воля. Но тогда она, — уже не оно, не чудовище, а просто — она, — умрет.

Нене из окна дома следила за тем, как Ива на земле раскатывает циновку, спиртует, раскладывает инструменты, выносит множество ламп. Девушка оделась в кожаный дядин халат, пришедшийся ей впору, заправила в рукава перчатки, надела маску. С явным трудом перетащила из бассейна только-только уснувшее чудовище. А потом Нене торопливо задернула штору, отвернулась, тяжело дыша, и вышла к ней. Помочь. Не могла иначе.

Ива вколола что-то еще, и еще. Много, много золотой жидкости в разные места. Нене, точно мясница, в это время точила острую серебряную пилу. До «зеркальной остроты», как потребовала Ива. Потом протирала ее спиртом, краем глаза глядя на то, как Ива чуть ниже предполагаемых коленей ощупывает хвост, поднимается выше, слушает стетоскопом что-то. А потом выпрямляется и быстро, метко, безжалостно накладывает на серебристую блеклую чешую пунктир йодом. Она говорит Нене, чтобы та держала наготове прибор для прижигания, говорит, что это рыба, что крови много не будет.

Но крови было много.

Даже несмотря на то что мясо, облепляющее белый позвоночный хрящ, оказалось бледно-розовым, рыбьим. Но кожа-то, толстый сантиметр упругой кожи, он был живым, не рыбьим, он кровил, заливая циновку, пачкая рукава, руки, живот Ивы. Она резала спокойно, уверенно, то и дело прося у Нене мерить пульс, проверять зеркальцем дыхание, прижигать крупные сосуды. А потом, откинув пилу, снова вколола что-то, от чего сердцебиение русалки участилось.

Нене, подняв на нее измученный взгляд, подумала, мысленно спросила: «Все»? Ива оскалилась под своей маской, взяла скальпель, кажущийся ничтожным, смешным в ее руках после пилы, и начала снимать на глаз пласт кожи с уже отрезанного хвоста. Кровь. Кровь, струящаяся между пальцев, капающая на землю. Ива, приложив пласт кожи к обрубку хвоста, жестом придирчивой художницы отсекла кусок, другой. Еще один. Удовлетворенная, взялась за толстую иглу, до этого отмокающего в спирту. Спирт окрасился розовым.

Нене несколько раз убирала с чужого обожженного лба ссыпающиеся пряди. Подавала пинцеты, зажимы, спирт, прижигатель. А потом, когда все закончилось, помогала укутать бессознательную русалку в мокрую, именно в море вымоченную простынь, донести ее — ставшую в два, в три раза легче — до кровати Ивы, самой мягкой и удобной. Ее когда-то заказал для своей дочери Ивин дядя.

Сама Ива благодарно кивнула женщине, сказала, что та может идти спать.

«Будто можно будет после этого уснуть», — подумала Нене, но глаза ее слипались, а сил не осталось совсем. Она кивнула, слабая, ватная, и вышла. А Ива осталась сидеть на полу, у кровати, гладить выпростанную из мокрой простыни руку и время от времени обтирать скапывающий кровью обрубок.


	3. Chapter 3

Тихэ думала, что она должна умереть. По-другому просто не могло быть, ведь без хвоста она становилась никем. Можно прожить без рук, без ушей, без зубов, даже без глаз можно худо-бедно просуществовать. Но без хвоста... Опустив глаза и в который раз оглядев массивный бессмысленный обрубок, Тихэ снова расплакалась. Ей было больно и страшно. Она не знала, отрезали ли ей хвост эти люди, или он сам отпал, но судя по швам, по всем приборам в руках светловолосой, это сделали они. Она. И оставалось гадать уже над другим: из зла или понимала, что для Тихэ он понемногу превращается в отягощающий балласт?

Первое пробуждение сопровождалось криком. Но не в самый первый момент. Далеко нет. Когда Тихэ только открыла глаза, она увидела белые влажные простыни, приятно холодящие легко сохнущую кожу. Она приподняла голову и увидела, что светловолосая женщина сидит на полу, уронив голову на край кровати и, похоже, спит. А собственная рука Тихэ лежала под ее щекой, примятая теплом. Тихэ улыбнулась, разглядывая это, склонила висок к плечу, ощутила раскрывающуюся в груди нежность...

А потом перевела взгляд вниз.

Крик. Кровь, кровь на белых простынях, короткий обрубок, кровь, обрубок, кровь-кровь-кровь... Женщина подскочила, схватила Тихэ за плечи, заговорила что-то на своем странном, постоянно меняющемся языке. Тихэ перестала кричать, но перестать плакать не смогла. Она захлебывалась, задыхалась, тянулась руками к взбухшей полосе шва — шрама — ошибки. Женщина перехватила ее за запястья и толкнула на кровать. Голос прозвучал рявкающе и зло. Тихэ, последний раз громко всхлипнув, затихла, но дрожь не проходила. Не могла пройти.

Женщина подняла тот самый предмет, блестящий сталью и стеклом. Тихэ зажмурилась, готовая к боли, перетерпела ее. И снова тихонько заплакала. Женщина никогда не ушла. Она сидела рядом, гладила ватную руку Тихэ. А той... той становилось легче, словно тревогу, бившуюся в груди, поймали большой сетью, скрутили и прижали ко дну лодки. Получилось больше не плакать, но тело сковала такая слабость, что голова сама упала на подушки.

Женщина что-то говорила, и Тихэ впервые вслушивалась в этот странный, чужой говор. Слушала очень внимательно, очень долго, а потом поняла и прошептала ответ, который от нее ждали:

— Ти-хэ...

— Вот и славно, — Тихэ не поняла, но потом женщина свистнула, нежно и тонко, на каком-то птичьем говоре: — Ива.

И-ива. Как птицу.

Убедившись, что Тихэ успокоилась, погладив ее по щеке сухой нежной ладонью, Ива вышла. Забрала простынь, выкутала из нее так бережно, что у Тихэ снова намокли глаза и захотелось вцепиться в чужую руку: не уходи! Но Ива ушла, бросив прощальный взгляд над плечом. Только за ней захлопнулась дверь, только в комнате повисла тишина, Тихэ расплакалась. Упав на спину, накрыла странным белым комком под головой лицо, впилась в него зубами и взвыла.

Ниже пояса ничего, кроме боли, она не ощущала. Но одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы увидеть серебристо блестящую кровавую лужицу, насквозь пропитанные алым простыни. «Чего еще они меня не лишили?..»

И все-таки, как же сильно хотелось, чтобы Ива вернулась. Как нестерпимо сильно. Необходимо. Как глотка чистой воды, как пузырька воздуха, когда вода темнеет и покрывается черной нефтяной пленкой. Просто чтобы женщина оказалась рядом. Сказала что-нибудь. Взяла за руку.

Просто самим своим присутствием убедила, что все в порядке. Потому что иначе Тихэ казалось, что ее жизнь превратилась в бесконечный безвыходный кошмар, ни конца ни края которому не предвиделось. Потому что иначе забыть об уродливом обрубке вместо хвоста уже не удавалось, и удушье, умело игнорируемое в любое другое время, сдавливало ссохшиеся жабры, а от голода — давнего, выпивающего последнее силы, сводило живот.

И снова стало страшно: не кормят, потому что все равно? Потому что это — затянувшееся, мучительное — для нее — убийство?

Тихэ ощутила, как снова скатывается в бездну истерики, и с шумом глотнула уходящий воздух.

Плач оборвался на полувсхлипе. Тихэ мутно перевела взгляд на застывшую у порога фигуру, и новый неровный стон прорвал грудную клетку.

Кто-то чужой. Не Ива.

***

К Иве возвратились кошмары. В первую ночь ее вырвал из них крик Тихэ, Тихони, и она была безумно благодарна этому крику, безудержно радовалась, успокаивая русалку, помогая ей справиться с болью. Но и на следующую ночь кошмары вернулись, и на следующую тоже.

Ива никогда не любила кровь. Не боялась, не падала в обморок от вида пары капель (это было бы совсем уж странно — женщина, боящаяся крови). Просто не любила. Она не хирургиня, она инфекционистка, ее дело — холера, оспа, столбняк. Не скровь. Но на войне, на фронте чего только не бывает...

Это почти что забавно — Ива из клана врачей, она была на войне, вроде бы ко всему привычна, всегда была спокойной и уравновешенной. Но в кошмарах ей снятся потоки крови. Ее, черт подери, почти пугает один ее вид. Не настолько, чтобы потерять сознание, но в горле собирается ком, заявляет о своем подступлении паника. Ива не теряет головы, нормально мыслит, но ощущения все же есть.

_... Ива из клана врачей. Ее отец — врач, его брат и ее дядя — врач, их сестра и ее тетя — врачини, дочь тети, ее кузина — тоже. И сама Ива — врачиня. Ива любит свою кузину, ей даже сложно прибавлять к слову «сестра» «дворюродная». Просто сестренка. Женечка. Вся внешность Женечки прямо-таки заставляет использовать по отношению к ней уменьшительно-ласкательные; язык не поворачивается назвать эту миловидную, чуть полноватую блондинку с еле различимыми веснушками на курносом носу Евгенией. Все говорят — Женечка. Ива говорит — сестренка. И раненые солдаты, которых Женечка вытаскивает с поля боя, которым прямо в окопах перевязывает кровящие раны, тоже говорят — сестренка._

_Говорят, дважды в одно место бомба не падает. Ива знает, что это неправда._

_Женечку привозят к ним в госпиталь, и Ива узнает об этом почти сразу. Бежит повидать сестренку, но видит полутруп. Из обрубков (обрывков?) оторванных бомбой ног течет кровь. Конечно же, сразу на ампутацию. Иву не пускают — не тот профиль, «вы, девушка, инфекционистка, вот инфекциями и занимайтесь». Но когда у Женечки начинается инфекция, когда оказывается, что в раны забилась земля, что привезли ее недостаточно быстро, что по обрубкам ног распространяется гангрена, Ива добивается встречи с Женечкой. Более того, теперь Ива руководит ее лечением._

_Ива не может даже поговорить с сестрой — та лежит без сознания. Ива ухаживает за ней, обрабатывает обрубки, протирает влажной тряпкой тело. Смотреть больно — ноги отрезаны по самые бедра, остаются лишь короткие, в пару ладоней длиной, культи. Инфекция распространяется, медикаменты на исходе, и, глядя на бледное Женечкино лицо, Ива понимает — конец._

_Через две недели, после ее истерики над раненым, ее отправляют домой. Нервный срыв._

... Когда Ива орудовала серебряной пилой, отрезая кусок плоти, перед глазами ее стоял образ Женечки, только-только попавшей в госпиталь. Кровь, кровь и ничего, кроме крови.

Когда она пришивала к обрубку хвоста кусок кожи, ей чудилось — перед ней не хвост мифического существа, а человеческие ноги, от культей исходит неприятно-сладковатый запах гниения.

Все это до испуга мерзко, до омерзения страшно. Иве казалось, что она вот-вот сорвется, ей хотелось рассмеяться, глупо пошутить про запас ухи на месяц. Но кое-как Ива справилась, сглотнула комок в горле, задышала чаще и продолжила работу. И даже закончила. Вроде бы все правильно и чисто.

Валясь от усталости, Ива кое-как, с помощью Нене, перетащила ставшую легче русалку на кровать и села прямо на пол, уговаривая себя: «Посижу минутку и пойду лягу на диван в гостиной». Стала рассматривать какое-то умиротворенное лицо спящей русалки, чувствуя странную, щемящую нежность, да так и заснула, положив голову на прохладную и чуть влажную от мокрой простыни руку русалки.

И ей снился водопад крови.

Из сна ее вырвал крик, русалку пришлось успокаивать, хотя Ива и сама не была спокойна. Но Ива справилась с этим — а потом ей пришлось оставить русалку одну. Но это не давало ей покоя, грызло душу, и, возвращаясь в дом, она перешла на бег. "Зря оставила, зря" — билось в голове.

***

Нене вздрогнула, заслышав крик сверху. Жуткий, пронзительный, явно нечеловеческий. После послышались более тихие, спокойные голоса — видимо, Ива успокаивала чудовище.

Чуть позже племянница спустилась вниз, пробежала мимо с простыней в руках, пробурчав что-то среднее между «доброе утро», «пока» и, кажется, «присмотри за ней». И хлопнула дверью. Нене даже не успела спросить о том, что ее беспокоило: нужна ли чудовищу еда?

Этот вопрос ей пришлось решать самой. Как следует подумав, она решила, что чудовище в целом более или менее разумно и сможет отказаться от еды или указать, что ему больше нравится. А потому накинула на плечи платок, подхватила корзину и отправилась к рыбакам.

Немного поторговавшись, она стала обладательницей полной корзины моллюсков, рыбьих голов и прочей требухи. По пути домой она, здраво рассудив, что на дне океана вряд ли есть огонь, она решила никак не готовить все это. Вывалила в плошку, залила сверху заранее набранной морской водой и понесла наверх, в комнату.

Чудовище... плакало. Почти по-человечески всхлипывало, закрыв лицо руками. Нене сразу же прониклась сочувствием — насколько она могла сочувствовать существу, поедающему людей.

Услышав шаги Нене, легкий стук открывшейся нараспашку двери об стену, чудовище подскочило, зашипело. Нене отшатнулась, отступила на пару шагов, но потом твердо двинулась вперед, к постели, выставив плошку с рыбой перед собой, как щит. Чудовище заинтересованно принюхалось

— Нравится, да? Ты будешь это? Хочешь? — успокаивающе забормотала Нене, как когда-то, целую вечность назад, бормотала своим маленьким детям. — Смотри, еда, е-да.

Чудовище неуверенно слушало, чуть склонив набок. Приоткрыло рот, попробовало повторить:

— Еда. — голос оказался довольно низким, слегка скрипучим.

— Да, да, еда, — продолжала Нене. — Вкусно!

И протянула чудовищу миску. Оно осторожно взяло ее (Нене вздрогнула от неприятного прикосновения холодно-влажных рук) и начало перебирать кусочки, рассматривать. Цепко выхватила из воды створчатую мидию, распахнула ее и вылизнула прозрачное содержимое. Продолжила вылавливать кусочки требухи, класть их в рот с острыми, нечеловеческими зубами. В глазах переливалось хищное довольство. Нене стало неуютно.

Дверь комнаты с грохотом распахнулась вновь, внутрь влетела Ива: перепуганная, злая, растрепанная. Платье подвернуто, тяжелая, влажная простыня спадает с рук вниз, облепляет бедра. Быстрой птицей пронеслась через комнату, уронила простыню на обрубок хвоста чудовища, схватила за запястье — слушала пульс? Нене едва успела подхватить выпущенную чудовищем миску.

Чудовище, само испугавшись такого напора, слегка напряглось, сжалось. Ива, видно, почувствовав это, через силу улыбнулась. Начала расправлять простыню, укрывая ею хвост, живот, груди. Но руку не отпустила, продолжала сжимать ладонь и будто автоматически поглаживать большим пальцем костяшки. Обернулась к Нене:

— Ты больше ее не боишься?

— Боюсь, — угрюмо откликнулась Нене. — Но должна же она что-то есть, верно?..

Ива сморгнула, как будто впервые увидев плошку в руках у Нене. На лице ее отразилось сначала возмущение, потом понимание и что-то вроде стыда.

— Спасибо. В следующий раз просто посоветуешься со мной, хорошо? Много она съела?

Нене уже открыла рот, но вздрогнула от голоса чудовища:

— Вкус-сно, — оно было явно довольно.

Ива казалась восхищенной и испуганной одновременно.

— Это ты ее научила? — теперь она улыбалась уже искренне.

— Пятерых выучила, — смущенно улыбнулась Нене. — Само уже как-то выходит...

Ива довольно кивнула.

— Спасибо тебе. А еще она не хочет?

— Только из-за тебя прервалась, — досадливо вздохнула Нене.

Ива забрала из рук женщины чашу и вернулась к чудовищу. То выхватило из плошки очередной кусок, мигом проглотило. Потом, склонив голову, предложило Иве:

— Ты будешь? — каждое слово выходило неловко, твердо, падало, как камень, не имея жизни.

Ива бледновато улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, я не хочу, — а потом, увидев заминку и расстройство чудовища: — Тебе нужно. Ешь. Не бойся.

Понаблюдав за ними еще несколько минут и убедившись, что чудовище ест, Нене вышла из комнаты. Племянница, кажется, этого даже не заметила, слишком увлечена была, почти влюбленным взглядом сопровождая каждое движение чудовища. Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Нене пробормотала под нос краткую молитву и спустилась вниз, чтобы приступить к дожидавшимся ее домашним заботам.


	4. Chapter 4

Тихэ бездельничала. Думать ей ни о чем не хотелось, Нене все еще ее побаивалась и не хотела говорить, старалась даже лишний раз не подходить к бассейну, а Ива часто была занята.

Пожаловавшись на скуку Иве, Тихэ получила туманное обещание «посмотреть, что с этим можно сделать». И ничего больше.

На следующее утро Нене, как и обычно, принесла ей завтрак, но не ушла, когда Тихэ доела. Явно нервничающая женщина поманила русалку рукой и с трудом помогла подтянуться, вылезти из бассейна. Грузно села рядом, достала что-то из-за пазухи и начала:

— Значит, Ива попросила научить тебя читать. Вот и будем учиться.

— Читать? — слово показалось Тихэ похожим на птичий щебет. Нене вздохнула и принялась объяснять. Тихэ поняла не сразу, но поняв, восхитилась: люди придумали пись-мен-ность! Они могли передавать свои знания через специальные знаки, и сохранять их сколь угодно долго. Тихэ сразу же захотелось научиться писать и создавать эти знаки и Нене, несколько удивленная таким рвением чудовища к знаниям, начала ее учить.

Все оказалось очень сложно для плохо знакомой языком и самой идеей письменности русалки, но помаленьку она продвигалась вперед. Нене принесла ей вещь — книгу — называемую букварем. С его помощью она училась читать: связывала в своем разуме буквы со звуками, училась сочетать их. Наконец она освоила и весь букварь, пришел черед старых детских книг. Не обошлось, конечно, и без постоянных вопросов «а что это такое?» и длинных объяснений Нене.

Но вот и детские книги стали казаться Тихэ скучными. Она уже бегло читала, и примитивные сказки о круглом куске хлеба и мыши, разбившей яйцо, перестали ее интересовать.

Тут в игру вновь вступила Ива. Ее запасы книг были поистине огромны, и она заваливала русалку романами, рассказами, повестями. У Тихэ болел язык от расспросов, а языки Ивы и Нене наверняка болели еще сильнее — объяснения были куда дольше ответов.

Интересовали Тихэ не только объекты: ее волновали и такие вещи, как чувства героев, причины их поступков, реалии мира, в котором они живут. И она продолжала спрашивать и слушать объяснения. В конце концов они с Ивой завели привычку обсуждать каждую прочтенную русалкой книгу (а делать это приходилось часто — от избытка времени и скорости чтения Тихэ буквально проглатывала книги), и Тихэ рассказывала Иве о своем понимании романов, а Ива говорила ей о своем взгляде на вещи. Порой они соглашались, а порой и спорили. Тихэ обычно уступала, признавая что не так уж хорошо знает людей, но и Ива иногда признавала, что в точке зрения русалки есть что-то, чего она не понимала.

Боль и воспоминания все так же мучали Тихэ, но книги — и Ива — скрашивали ее дни, делая их лучше и приятнее. И пока что она этим довольствовалась. Пока что она не хотела уходить, хотела лишь погружаться во все новые и новые миры, созданные людской фантазией, и говорить о них с птицей-Ивой. Она не собиралась ничего делать, и принимать решение о возвращении в море тоже не собиралась. Она отдыхала.

***

Тихэ уже вполне сносно понимала русский язык (и Ива никак не могла понять, как тетушке Нене удалось этого добиться), хотя ей до сих пор сложно было усвоить, что у людей много языков, и иногда в русскую речь она вставляла подслушанные у Нене словечки. Ива спросила ее об этом:

— У вашего вида только один язык?

— Вида? Не знаю. Я знаю только наш клан и два соседних. Мы все говорим одинаково.

Ива спросила и о том, почему у нее греческое имя, но Тихэ не понимала, что значит «греческое», и объяснения затянулись минут на десять, пока Ива сама не забыла, о чем спросила. Тихэ сказала, что ничего не знает об этом, перечислила имена родни: Лета, Плейона, Асия, Актеон, Кадмос — тоже все греческие. Откуда прибыли ее предки, Тихэ тоже не знала — «мы всегда жили здесь, сколько я знаю, и сколько моя мать знает, и сколько ее мать знает».

Голос у нее был своеобразный — слегка хрипловатый, звуки она произносила необычно, как будто с каким-то акцентом, аналогов которому не существует. Говорила русалка редко, все чаще молчала, и Ива со странным чувством нежности звала ее Тихоней, переиначивая греческое имя на русский лад. Больше всего Тихоня любила слушать истории, и Нене постоянно рассказывала ей что-то. Иногда Ива присоединялась к ним — Нене знает много и рассказывает интересно.

Вот и сейчас Тихэ устроилась у края бассейна, Нене вытащила наружу стул и села рядом с иглой в руках — штопала порванное белье. Ива пыталась писать письмо отцу, но ей не хотелось этого делать, она была всерьез обижена — в последнем письме он опять ничего не говорил о положении на родине и о войне, и даже о ее находке не спросил, как будто и не читал письмо. Отправил пустую отписку — все хорошо, все здоровы, надеюсь, что у тебя тоже хорошо, передай горячий привет Нене, целую, привет тебе от матери. В итоге Ива бросила это пустое занятие и спустилась наружу, устроилась рядом с Нене.

Та рассказывала, похоже, африканскую легенду. Что-то о царице-пантере, которая насмехалась над пауком Ананси, за что тот превратил ее в женщину и согласился превратить ее назад в пантеру только если она построит город, «прекрасный как паутина». Пантера вышла замуж за вождя человеческого племени, родила ему детей, и все вместе они быстро выстроили такой город.

— Ананси сплел колдовскую паутину, и к пантере вновь вернулись ее прекрасная черная шкура, острые когти белые, как жемчужины, клыки. — рассказывала Нене, не отрывая глаз от шитья. — Но царица поняла, что осталась одна, и загрустила по детям. Она умоляла Ананси превратить и ее детей в пантер, чтобы вместе с ними бегать ночами по джунглям. Тот согласился превратить кого-нибудь одного из детей в пантеру, но лишь с тем условием, что пантера будет добывать ему дичь. Пантера согласилась и стала охотиться для Ананси. Тот отъелся и был совершенно счастлив. И, конечно, не захотел отпускать пленницу, которая приносила ему много-много еды. Когда пантера сказала ему, что хочет, чтобы пантерой стал ее старший сын (который был самым красивым, самым сильным и самым мудрым во всем племени), Ананси отправился к царевичу и рассказал ему про свой сговор с царицой. Царевич совсем не хотел превращаться в пантеру, и он спросил, как можно этого избежать. Ананси посоветовал ему убить царицу. Царевич стал выслеживать пантеру, но когда нашел ее и заглянул в ее золотые глаза, то вспомнил, — тут голос Нене наполняется нежностью, — ласковый голос матери, ее заботливые руки и полные любви объятия. Он понял, что она выбрала его из любви. Он тоже любил мать и не мог причинить ей зла, а потому согласился стать пантерой. В бешенстве паук Ананси изгнал всех людей из города, но промахнулся — теперь некому было его обслуживать, и паук стал голодать, — она сама улыбалась концовке истории и глупости могущественного паука-колдуна.

История, конечно, милая, а описания пантеры в исполнении Нене были совершенно потрясающи, от них перед глазами сразу вставал образ пантеры: черная шкура, серебристо поблескивающая в лунном свете, пылающие янтарным огнем глаза, мощные лапы... Но кое-что Иве не понравилось.

— Но почему именно дети? Почему именно сын? — Нене хотела что-то  
ответить, но Ива не обратила внимания — она захвачена идеей и хочет высказаться, даже если тетушке это не понравится. — Мне кажется, это немного глупо. Дети вырастут и уйдут. Она могла попросить превратить в пантеру какую-нибудь другую родственницу или подругу. Но в таких легендах почему-то постоянно говорится именно о детях, чаще всего о сыновьях. Но не у всех есть дети, не у всех сыновья — в нашей семье обычно рождаются девочки — и не все хотят детей, сейчас многие женщины отказываются рожать. И даже те, кто рожает, все-таки не считают детей смыслом жизни...

Тут Нене ее прервала — видимо, ее терпение кончилось.

— Ты, девушка, ничего не понимаешь. Видит бог, может, я и старая глупая женщина, но ты — юная гордячка. В детях ты не смыслишь, и не поймешь пантеру. Когда дети уходят — всегда жаль...

— Жаль труда. — раздался голос из бассейна.

Обе женщины удивленно посмотрели на русалку. Та оперлась на бортик, наполовину высунувшись из бассейна, и начала медленно, подолгу подбирая слова, говорить.

— Ребенок — труд. Ты находишь мужчину, делаешь... делаешь детей вместе с ним, заботишься, пока они не вылупляются, — Ива обратила внимание на это слово. Вылупляются? Русалки мечут икру? Или она просто не знает нужного слова? — кормишь... — она показала на грудь, и Нене подсказала ей слово, — молоком, потом носишь рыбу, растения, учишь охотиться и различать растения, говорить, жить... Труд, большой труд. Много лет жизни уходит. Жалко, когда труд — и в ничего.

— Ничто, — автоматически поправила Ива. А Нене вмешалась:

— Ты так говоришь, как будто только то и важно, сколько сил у тебя ушло. А как же материнская любовь? Как же горе, когда ребенок уходит?

Тихэ заколебалась, не совсем понимая слов «любовь» и «горе». Когда наконец удалось разъяснить ей их значение, она задумалась:

— У нас нет для этого названия. Но я поняла, я знаю это. Но это далеко не сразу приходит — то же самое, делаешь труд и тебе жалко его и то, что вышло. Мне было плохо, когда дочь умерла...

— Дочь? — удивилась Ива. Почему-то ей казалось, что Тихоня совсем молодая, примерно ее возраста. — Сколько же тебе лет?

Это тоже пришлось объяснять, но на этот раз Тихэ поняла почти сразу — отрезок времени.

— Мы меряем не так. Мне уже много приливов. Я семь раз видела, как... — она снова замялась, и втроем им приходится выяснять, подыскивая нужное слово, — рифы скрывались под водой.

Нене припомнила, что обычно вода поднимается так высоко примерно раз в три-четыре года, в последние три раза это случалось с промежутком ровно в четыре года. Значит, русалке — двадцать семь или двадцать восемь. Ива удивилась, сама не понимая, чему. Конечно, у нее была своя жизнь, она не появилась из ниоткуда в той пещере на берегу (хотя Ива не удивилась бы, если бы так и было — теперь она ничему уже не удивляется).

— А где твоя дочь? — спросила Нене. Ее, как всегда, интересовали более приземленные материи.

— Умерла, — ответила Тихэ как-то отрывисто и замолкла, нырнула в глубину бассейна, оставив Иву и Нене сидеть в растерянности.

***

Нене беспокоилась. В последнее время это стало для нее нормой — вокруг было слишком много поводов для беспокойства. Впрочем, возможно, для всех старух это норма — слишком много опыта, слишком много подозрений, слишком много ассоциаций. Но основных причин для беспокойства было три.

Во-первых, племянница (пусть даже лишь формально, не по крови) Ива. Девочка в таком юном возрасте столкнулась с такими ужасными вещами... С ней явно было что-то не то, хоть она и не хотела об этом говорить. Нене оставалось только наблюдать и ждать подходящего момента. Но пока что Ива не доверялась ей, замыкалась в себе и, кажется, отчасти даже слегка презирала пожилую женщину.

Во-вторых, кто бы что ни говорила, ее беспокоила война. Пусть они и были далеко от нее, на краю мира (если не считать американской верфи на одном из островов), но кое-что Нене удавалось узнать, и все услышанное ею глубоко ее тревожило. Германия не так давно победила в крупном сражении, и... ах, Нене не хотелось об этом думать, но если так пойдет и дальше, то Ива может и не вернуться домой. Может даже все это докатится и до их тихого уголка.

«В-третьих» плавала в бассейне. Нене все еще опасалась Иары, по местному обычаю отгоняла зло простым жестом, потирая большой палец руки об указательный, молилась по ночам, прося бога оградить их дом от всякого зла, — но теперь молилась и за нее. Ведьма — уже не чудовище, но все еще не человек, и, наверное, никогда не станет для Нене человеком и не приобретет имени, слишком уж живы в ее памяти следы зубов на мертвом теле мужа — вызывала у нее странное сочувствие. Вроде бы она не намеревалась причинять им с Ивой вреда (будь она человеком, Нене сказала бы, что это было нечестно, неблагодарно, но кто знает, что честно, а что нет, по понятиям ведьм). Нене видела страдания лишившейся хвоста Иары и честно пыталась как-то помочь: приносила еду, рассказывала истории, звала Иву, когда Иаре было больно. Не могла иначе, не по-людски было бы ее бросить.

Иара же почти всегда молчала. Неподвижно замирала в одной позе в глубине бассейна, забивалась в угол, а иногда, наоборот, исступленно носилась кругами, с ненавистью смотрела на обрубок хвоста. Нене все думала, как бы ей помочь, но для этого надо было сначала выяснить, что именно с ней не так, а Иара молчала.

Впрочем, и без того было понятно: увечье глубоко ранило душу ведьмы (правильно ли так думать? есть ли у ведьм душа?). И одним из вечеров, когда Ива ушла на прогулку по берегу, вместо очередной истории Нене завела с Иарой разговор. Под предлогом знакомства с культурой людей начала рассказывать ей о местных обычаях, а потом сказала:

— Знаешь, мы верим, что мир держится на священных законах гармонии. Если их нарушить, то в твоем сердце и в мире вокруг тебя начнется хаос. Начинаются всякие беды — ссоры, болезни, увечья... — Нене намеренно оборвала фразу на этом слове, привлекая внимание Иары.

Та откликнулась не сразу, чуть поколебавшись:  
— И что тогда делать? — говорила она уже чисто, почти без ошибок, хотя и знала не очень много слов. Нене и сама не могла объяснить, как выучила ее человеческому языку — привычка, видимо.

— Ну, мы зовем кахуну. Кахуна собирает совет, выслушивает всю семью, а потом...

— Кахуна? — переспросила иара. Нене вспоминает подходящее русское слово.

— Целительница. Или шаманка. Они помогают племени, дают советы и исцеляют людей.

— Ты кахуна?

— Нет, и никогда не была. У меня маловато опыта для этого. Кахуне нашего племени, говорят, уже сотня лет. Она уже была старой, когда я родилась. По сравнению с ней я совсем малышка. Хотя в одном племени кахуной выбрали трехлетнюю девочку. Говорят, она увидела Руку Бога или что-то такое... Но Моррна, эта девочка, всего лишь дитя, хотя и миленькая, и смышленая.

Иара терпеливо, не торопя, выслушивала рассуждения Нене о неясных ей человеческих делах. Наконец Нене спохватилась и начала, как могла, объяснять суть Хо’опонопоно: человек несет ответственность за все, что происходит вокруг него. Потом осторожно предложила:

— Я, конечно, не кахуна, но я могу помочь найти тебе нужные слова, чтобы обратиться к богу, если ты расскажешь мне о себе. — Иара уже узнала, что значит «бог», и поведала Нене, что у них есть похожее понятие, рассказала о Пеладжиосе. Ива потом рассказала, что нашла это имя в книгах, и что оно означает «море». Если подумать, усмехнулась она, то это значит, что русалки поклоняются своему дому, своему миру.

Иара покачала головой.

— Слишком много говорить. И неприятно. Я могу сделать это сама?

Нене задумалась. Насколько ей было известно, никто и никогда такого не делал, но все случается впервые.

— Почему бы и нет.

Иара не уплыла, осталась на месте, но прикрыла глаза, как бы погрузившись в себя. Довольно долго оставалась в таком положении, шевелила губами, иногда произносила что-то вслух на своем странном, неприятном слуху языке, непохожем ни на один известный Нене звук, пару раз даже вскрикнула. Говорила что-то похожее на имена, как будто обращалась к кому-то: Ксин, Алексис...

Поначалу Нене наблюдала за ней довольно пристально, потом ослабила внимание, переключилась на свою книгу. Через десятка два страниц, когда Нене уже полностью погрузилась в текст и даже почти забыла об иаре, ведьма ее окликнула.

— Кажется, получилось.

— Что ты теперь чувствуешь? Что ты сделала? — Нене подошла поближе к бассейну, чтобы выслушать Иару. Интересно, получилось ли у нее.

Иара ничего не сказала в ответ на первый вопрос, зато весьма подробно ответила на второй, описав свои действия: представила тех, перед кем была виновата, представила разговор с ними. Перед каждой она извинялась за свои проступки, каждой говорила, что ей жаль, каждой признавалась в искренней любви.

— ... я просто повторяла это снова и снова...

— Мантра.

— Да, наверное. А потом повторила то же самое Пеладжиосу. И мне стало легче... немного.

Выслушивая Иару, Нене проникалась теплыми чувствами к ней. Впервые она забыла, что это существо не одного с ней вида, что она — дьявольское создание. Поддавшись порыву, она без всякой опаски обняла ведьму. И даже не вздрогнула, когда прохладные мокрые руки неловко обняли ее в ответ.

Спустя годы, когда Нене станет совсем уж древней старухой, она расскажет про это девушке Моррне. Та сочтет большую часть сказанного маразматическими бреднями или глупыми сказками, но какую-то часть уловит и перескажет другим — и это принесет ей известность.


	5. Chapter 5

Тихэ размышляла. Это было, в общем-то, единственное, что ей оставалось делать, пока Нене хозяйничала по дому, а Ива погружалась в книге, пока обе они в знойный полдень прятались в доме. В такие часы Тихэ уже почти привычно ныряла на глубину бассейна (она уже выучила это слово, а заодно и стихотворение о рассеянном человеке с Бассейной улицы; Ива посмеивалась, рассказывая его, но Тихэ не до конца уловила, почему такой рассеянный и, видимо, больной человек должен быть смешон) и погружалась в себя. Думала и вспоминала.

Подумать было о чем, а уж вспомнить и того больше. Обычно одно вытекало из другого. Тихэ думала о том, что ей делать дальше. Без хвоста... части хвоста... в общем, теперь она стала медленнее. Юркую рыбу ей было бы теперь не поймать, а на одних только водорослях долго не проживешь. Тот вариант она никогда не рассматривала, а тем более и теперь не будет творить такую мерзость. Вся родня — Ксин, ее Ксин — погибла. Есть ли ей смысл возвращаться в море, снова уворачиваться от взрывов, от всепоглощающего даже в воде огня?

Есть ли смысл хоть в чем-то?

 _Да_.

Тихэ прикрыла глаза. Разум сразу же подкинул ей образ Ивы. Сердце резануло теплым чувством.

Раньше в ее жизни не было смысла. Она, совсем юное дитя, увидевшее лишь один большой прилив, сновала по дну, рыскала туда-сюда, исследовала все... Хотя некоторыми вопросами не задавалась. Не спрашивала, откуда мать и отец приносят ей мясо — не рыбье, более темное, более вкусное, не такое скользкое и водянистое. Какое-то другое. Тихэ оно нравилось куда больше рыбы, но бывало оно редко, и родители никогда не говорили, откуда приносят его, пугали — «не говори никому про это».

Тогда это совсем ее не волновало. Ее любимым занятием было подплывать поближе к берегу — но так, чтобы не увидели, — и наблюдать за людьми. Обычно она пряталась за камнем в полосе прибоя, слегка забрасывала хвост песком, чтобы не блестел, и смотрела. Особенно ей запомнились двое; насколько она могла понять, это вроде бы были самки. Обе — смуглокожие, темноволосые. Одна довольно полная, а вторая... Внимание сразу же приковывали ее глаза — огромные, почти что черные глаза, они тогда казались Тихэ провалами на лице. Она слегка побаивалась этой человеки, но одновременно что-то в ней манило маленькую русалку. Так она ее и называла — Темноглазая. Может, однажды она бы даже безрассудно подплыла бы к ней, попыталась пообщаться, но Темноглазая никогда не появлялась без своей подруги; присутствие Полной останавливало Тихэ.

Позже к ним присоединился еще один — крупнее, мясистее. У него волосы росли не только поверх головы, но и снизу, и на лице, и были серовато-белыми. Тихэ никак не могла разглядеть его лица, и это пугало еще сильнее, чем глаза-провалы той девушки. Потом ей объяснили, что это называется борода, и у людей — у мужчин — это нормально.

Теперь люди гуляли втроем. Хотя иногда, обычно к позднему вечеру, к темноте, на пляже оставались только Полная и Седой. Они как-то странно переплетали свои тела, и Тихэ не понимала, что они делают. Да и не стремилась узнать. Обычно, едва увидев это, она понимала, что Темноглазой не будет, и ничего интересного сегодня не увидеть, и уплывала прочь.

Минули годы, Тихэ уже отказалась от своего занятия: она вот уже три раза видела, как рифы скрывались под водой, и считала себя слишком взрослой для таких занятий. Теперь она чаще плавала от берега, а не к нему. Для нее близилась церемония взросления. Совсем никто из детей не знал, что именно надо будет делать. Ходили слухи, что надо самим впервые поймать рыбу, что надо украсть что-то из человеческого дома... Но все это были слухи, а правды не знал никто: взрослые строго ругали, если их спросить, а ребятня чуть старше гордо хранила секрет.

Но уже очень скоро Тихэ узнала правду сама.

Ее и трех других ребят (ее ровесниц Меланту и Эос, а еще — мальчика Алексиса, чуть младше нее) отозвали в сторону и велели на следующий день приплыть к скалам у берега, где часто образовывался водоворот. Поплыли они вместе. Эос и Тихэ нервничали, жались одна к другой; Меланта молчала, каменное лицо ее не выдавало ни страха, ни воодушевления; Алексис же храбрился, хвастался напропалую, дразнил девушек:

— Да вы не справитесь, даже если надо будет вынырнуть на поверхность и вернуться назад! Трусихи! Глупее и трусливее моллюсков! Моллюски, моллюски!

— Я понимаю, что тебе страшно, но не пытайся утверждаться за счет других: это выставляет трусом и глупцом только тебя самого. — внезапно проронила молчаливая и серьезная Меланта. — И очень уж ты громкий.

Алексис сразу как-то растерялся, обиженно засопел, но замолк. Так, в молчании, они и добрались до назначенного места. Там их уже ждал Софос, старший племени. Если бы Тихэ пришлось объяснять его должность и обязанности на русском, она сказала бы, что он — что-то среднее между шаманом и вождем. Но старших было двое — они советовались друг с другом и вместе принимали решения. Почему сложилось именно так, Тихэ точно не знала: очень много историй про это рассказывали, и ни одна не повторяла другую. Но так или иначе, старших всегда было двое, и сейчас тоже — Софос и Исмем.

Кроме старшего, там были и их родители, — не все. Мать Тихэ сейчас заботилась о новом потомстве, а потому с ней был только отец. Эос повезло больше — с ней явились оба родителя. Отец Алексиса погиб, потому с ним была только мать. А с Мелантой явилась тетка, сестра ее матери.

Взрослые стояли в кругу, тихо переговариваясь. Завидев детей, Софос кивнул, и они разошлись, подплывая к детям. Тихэ обхватила отца за шею, тот кратко обнял ее в ответ и прошептал какие-то слова успокоения и ободрения. Выждав пару минут, Софос мотнул хвостом, подавая знак. Отец подтолкнул Тихэ к старшему. Дети собрались вокруг него, нервничая, еле заметно подергиваясь.

В угрюмых, глубоко запавших глазах Софоса сверкали молнии. Или так казалось Тихэ и всем остальных посвящаемым. Испуганные, ждущие, алчущие, они столпились у огромной ветвистой скалы, в изгибах которой извивался бесконечно длинный хвост старшего. Чуть поодаль настороженно ждали родные.

— Кровь и плоть! — взревел Софос, вздымая костлявые руки, в каждой из которых покоилось по черепу. — Кровь и плоть великого морского бога!

Тихэ пробрала дрожь. Слева от нее еле слышно пискнула Эос.

— Волны и пена! — продолжал старший, поднимая руки, опутанные водорослями и перламутровыми осколками. — Волны и пена самого океана! Сегодня вы выйдете из залива... И холодные мощные струи понесут ваши тела прочь, в океан!.. И вы будете бороться с ним, и велика будет ваша награда за победу над ним!.. Не неразумными мальками, но хищниками вернетесь вы из этого плавания. Заострятся клыки ваши, окрепнут когти... И во славу морского бога, да начнется кровавая охота!..

Дети немного воодушевились, зашумели. Тихэ, поддавшись шумно-торжественному воинственному духу, испустила охотничий клич.

— Но не все вернутся домой с доблестью, — зашипел в тишине, наступившей после одобрительного шума, старший. — Не все будет так просто. Вам предстоит испытание тела — и испытание духа. Не так уж легко пройти оба.

Над скалами нависла гробовая тишина. Старший кивнул детям и покинул свое место на скале, отплыв в сторону. Тихэ вздрогнула от прикосновения к плечу: за спиной был отец. Она открыла рот, но отец сразу же приложил к нему палец. Молча он поманил ее за собой. Тихэ оглянулась — все остальные тоже расплывались в разных направлениях. Судорожно вздохнув, она последовала за отцом.

Испытание уже началось, но Тихэ все еще не знала, что нужно делать. Наверное, все-таки поймать рыбу? Но ее здесь почти нет, и, насколько она знает, нет и там, куда ведет ее отец. Она послушно плыла за ним, пытаясь справиться с волнением.

На поверхности начиналась буря. С самого утра день был пасмурным, но теперь на поверхности сильный ветер поднимал волны высотой в хвост взрослой русалки.

— Что мне надо сделать? — наконец робко спросила Тихэ, не зная даже, позволено ли ей задавать вопросы.

— Сейчас увидишь, — отозвался отец, всматриваясь во что-то наверху. Тихэ посмотрела туда же и увидела человеческое судно, совсем небольшое. Его качало волнами, почти опрокидывая, кидало между скал. Тихэ охватила дрожь, когда она заметила двух людей в нем.

— Надо помочь! — вскрикнула она, рванулась вперед и ввысь... но суровая рука отца удержала ее на месте.

— Нет. Смотри.

— Но они погибнут! — Тихэ билась, пытаясь вырваться из отцовской хватки, хлестала хвостом. Люди... они живые, они умные, понимают... не как рыбы, не должны умирать.

Отец не отпускал, что-то говорил низким спокойным голосом, но Тихэ не слушала. Ее глаза были прикованы к небольшой лодке, которую набежавшая огромная волна подкинула и с могучей силой ударила о скалу. По поверхности воды разбежались нетонущие обломки, к ним, вниз, в глубину, падала дождем рыба. А вслед за рыбой — два тела. От них растекался острый запах крови, разводилась в воде красная краска.

Тихэ, уже не помня себя, рванулась вновь. Слева ее обогнал отец, а на краю поля зрения она увидела темно-синий, с узором из светло-голубых чешуек хвост — Меланта.

Отец подплыл к одному из тел, осмотрел. К другому приблизилась Меланта. Они перебросились парой слов, оба — совершенно спокойные. До Тихэ донеслись обрывки разговора: «где Птолема? — она... отстала, сейчас... — ладно, я тебе все покажу». Обыденность, с которой они переговаривались над мертвыми телами разумных существ, раздула из волн души Тихэ непонятный ей самой шторм. С невнятным криком она бросилась на отца:

— Мы могли помочь, мы МОГЛИ их спасти! ТЫ НИЧЕГО НЕ СДЕЛАЛ! УБИЙЦА!

Отец неожиданно крепко схватил ее за плечи и слегка встряхнул.

— Замолчи. Так нужно. Наблюдай за мной.

Подоспела Птолема, с сочувствием взглянула на Тихэ, положила руку на плечо Меланты.

Отец начал говорить: медленно, размеренно, спокойно. Произнося ритуальные слова, он поудобнее перехватил каменный нож, который до того прятал, и резко резанул одно из тел по брюху. Рядом Птолема делала то же самое с другим телом.

От резкого движения голова тела откинулась, и Тихэ увидела лицо — и провалы темных глаз на нем. Прошло много лет, кожа одрябла, в волосах появились светлые пряди, на теле прибавилось татуировок, но глаза — глаза были те же. Тихэ с ужасом узнала Темноглазую. Испугалась, что второе тело — это Седой, но поняла, что не он. Легче, впрочем, не стало — это все еще был разумный человек.

Отец, не замечая ее состояния, не обращая внимания, продолжал деловито возиться с телом. Наконец, он вытащил из брюха какой-то кусок мяса, сунул Тихэ в руки:

— Ешь. — и вновь отвернулся к телу, начал отпиливать голову.

Тихэ смотрела на него, ничего не понимая. Гнев в ее душе утих, остался лишь испуг. Она растерянно оглядывалась по сторонам. Рядом со вторым телом возилась Птолема, Меланта поедала врученный ей кусок тела.

Тихэ даже не успела понять, когда к ней развернулся отец и чуть грубовато, но добродушно, как бы извиняясь за произошедшее, сказал:

— Ну что же ты? Ешь. Тебе ведь всегда нравилось. — в руках он при этом держал голову Темноглазой. Ее лицо, как и всегда, приковывало к себе взгляд Тихэ. Она помотала головой. Отец продолжал настаивать, пока русалка не сорвалась в слезы.

— Отстань от малышки. — негромко сказала Птолема. — Не хочет — не надо. Съешь сам и отдай ей голову.

— Но как же посвящение? Взросление? Мы не можем нарушить ритуал! — возмутился отец.

— А кто об этом узнает? Я никому не скажу, да и моя племянница будет держать рот на замке. И о том, что ты давал ей мясо людей еще до посвящения, тоже не скажу, хотя большого греха в этом нет — так все делают.

Отец открыл рот, верно, снова хотел возразить, но передумал. Отобрал у Тихэ кусок, жадно проглотил. Вручил ей голову:

— Ее ты должна принести сама.

Дальнейшее милосердно истерлось из памяти Тихэ. Осталось лишь ощущение тяжести на руках, пушистые, щекотавшие нос волосы, и мертвый, пристальный, все еще приковывавший внимание взгляд темных глаз.

... Что-то вырвало Тихэ из ее дум. Прислушавшись, она поняла: к бассейну шла Ива, окликала ее.

— Я принесла тебе книгу!

С непонятной ей самой радостью Тихэ сразу же рванулась к ней, оставляя тяжкие воспоминания тому месту, которому они принадлежали — глубине воды.

***

Ива рыскала по полкам, пытаясь найти что-то подходящее для Тихэ. Благодаря урокам Ивы русалка уже довольно быстро читала, проглатывая все, что ей приносила Ива, за пару дней. Запасы художественной литературы Ивы уже были исчерпаны, остались только научные труды да, кажется, пара-тройка старых номеров «Вокруг света». Ива уже подумывала отнести Тихоне их, но вдруг наткнулась на томик стихов. Поэзию она Тихэ раньше не приносила, а потому была уверена, что русалка заинтересуется.

Подхватив книгу и пару платков (один побольше, другой поменьше), Ива спустилась во двор. Окликнула:

— Тихоня! Тихэ! Я тебе книгу принесла.

Помогла подплывшей к бортику Тихэ вылезти из воды, большим платком вытерла ее мокрые руки, смочила его в бассейне, накрыла хвост. Платок поменьше тоже смочила и замотала русалке жабры.

Наконец отдала ей книгу, объяснив, что такое стихотворение. Тихэ внимательно выслушала, кивая, уточнила непонятно и начала читать. Ива же открыла свою книгу, и тоже погрузилась в чтение. Так они сидели бок о бок.

В первом же стихотворении Тихэ попалось слово «снег», и Иве пришлось объяснять:

— Это когда очень-очень холодно, и вода замерзает. Тогда с неба падают не капли воды, а маленькие кристаллы льда — снежинки. Они очень красивые, самые разные по форме. Когда снега много, то он все укрывает. Он искристый и белый.

— И холодный? И у вас так постоянно? — с распахнутыми глазами удивляется Тихэ.

— Не постоянно, но часто, каждый год по нескольку месяцев.

Вроде бы Тихэ поняла и снова вернулась к чтению. Еще не раз она отрывала Иву от книги: то не понимала, что такое лед и плеть, то удивлялась, почему поэт описывает любимую женщину «так странно, он говорит, ее волосы — с... смолистые, как сосны, но они же не сосны?», и Иве приходилось объяснять ей значения слов, метафоры и сравнения. Но очередной вопрос выбил ее из колеи.

— Ива...

— Что, Тихоня?

— А разве у людей может быть любовь между одним видом... нет, как это, полом? Между женщиной и женщиной?

— Нет, конечно, — Иву затопляет странная смесь смущения, удивления и шока. — Откуда ты это взяла?

— Тут стих, вот... — русалка протянула ей книгу. Ива быстро пробежала глазами стихотворение, написанное Цветаевой, и сразу же рассмеялась.

— Ах, ну ты и глупая. Они же просто подруги.

— А когда мужчина о женщине такое пишет, то это любовь. — удивилась Тихэ, настаивая на своем. — Вот такое, как «Как голову мою сжимали Вы, лаская каждый завиток»...

Ива вдруг почувствовала, непонятный ей самой прилив раздражения, вскочила на ноги и почти что прокричала:

— Это не любовь, а извращение!

От ее голоса, кажется, задрожали оконные стекла. За спиной хлопнула дверь.

***

Нене вышла во дворик, заслышав громкие голоса.

Ее взгляду открылась необычная картина размолвки между подругами: Ива вскочила на ноги, вся пунцовая, Тихэ с непониманием и искренним интересом смотрела на нее.

— Что за шум, а драки нет? — поинтересовалась Нене, вытирая руки о передник.

Ива обернулась, краснея еще сильнее. Несколько раз открыла и вновь закрыла рот, пытаясь подобрать слова, потом махнула рукой и отошла в сторону:

— Сама ей объясни, я сдаюсь!

Нене подошла поближе к бассейну, села прямо на землю — еще теплую, нагретую солнцем, кости не будут ныть от сидения на такой. Наклонилась к книге, которую придерживала выползшая из бассейна русалка, но подслеповатые глаза не могли разглядеть текста, ослепленные солнцем.

— Так в чем дело? Прочитай-ка мне.

Тихэ начала читать: немного медленнее нужного, чуть сбивчиво, не совсем попадая в интонации:

— Как весело сиял снежинками  
Ваш — серый, мой — соболий мех,  
Как по рождественскому рынку мы  
Искали ленты ярче всех.  
Как розовыми и несладкими  
Я вафлями объелась — шесть!  
Как всеми рыжими лошадками  
Я умилялась в Вашу честь.  
Как рыжие поддевки—парусом,  
Божась, сбывали нам тряпье,  
Как на чудных московских барышень  
Дивилось глупое бабье.  
Как в час, когда народ расходится,  
Мы нехотя вошли в собор,  
Как на старинной Богородице  
Вы приостановили взор.  
Как этот лик с очами хмурыми  
Был благостен и изможден  
В киоте с круглыми амурами  
Елисаветинских времен.  
Как руку Вы мою оставили,  
Сказав: «О, я ее хочу!»  
С какою бережностью вставили  
В подсвечник — желтую свечу...  
— О, светская, с кольцом опаловым  
Рука! — О, вся моя напасть! —  
Как я икону обещала Вам  
Сегодня ночью же украсть!  
Как в монастырскую гостиницу  
— Гул колокольный и закат —  
Блаженные, как имянинницы,  
Мы грянули, как полк солдат.  
Как я Вам — хорошеть до старости —  
Клялась — и просыпала соль,  
Как трижды мне — Вы были в ярости!  
Червонный выходил король.  
Как голову мою сжимали Вы,  
Лаская каждый завиток,  
Как Вашей брошечки эмалевой  
Мне губы холодил цветок.  
Как я по Вашим узким пальчикам  
Водила сонною щекой,  
Как Вы меня дразнили мальчиком,  
Как я Вам нравилась такой...

Нене наслаждалась стихом — она, кажется, слышала его и раньше, ей он нравится. Она была в России, в Петербурге, лишь однажды, но до конца дней своих запомнила этот самый снег, падающий с неба, заваливающий улицы...

Тихэ прервала ее задумчивость:

— Ива сказала, что такое снег, но я не понимаю другое. У людей могут быть отношения между женщиной и женщиной? Когда такое пишут мужчины про женщин, говорят, это любовь. А Ива говорит, что тут не любовь! Почему?

Нене усмехнулась. Вспомнила свою подругу Мэле, давно ее покинувшую.

— Почему не любовь? Любовь.

Ива, отошедшая лишь на пару метров и все слышащая, ворвалась в разговор:

— Да как ты не понимаешь? Это не романтическая любовь. Между женщинами такого быть не может, это неестественно. Были исследования: такие женщины, лесбиянки — это слово она выплюнула почти что с отвращением, — неполноценны. Они переносят свои чувства к мужчинам, которым они не нужны, на подруг. Это лишь зависть к мужчинам, Зигмунд Фрейд зовет это завистью к пенису...

Вглядевшись в молоденькую племянницу, которая никак не прекратит разглагольствовать, Нене сразу поняла— это не ее слова. Это вложили ей в голову, забили чепухой ее истинные чувства, запретили верить в себя и в свои ощущения... «Неполноценны». Нене ощутила острую жалость к девушке, которую приучили ненавидеть себя саму.

— Даже легенд о лесбийских отношениях нет! — выдохнула взбешенная Ива в качестве финального аргумента. — Вот вспомни, вспомни хоть одну.

Вообще-то, одну Нене действительно помнила.

— Сядь, милая, успокойся.

Ива, все еще недовольная, послушно села рядом с ними на землю. Иара сразу же потянулась к ней, придвинулась ближе, взяла за руку. Ожидая, пока племянница немного успокоится, Нене начала вспоминать старую легенду.

— Это было в незапамятные времена, никто уже не скажет точно, когда и где, но в море, неведомо, в каком — нашем ли, чужеземном, жили и свободно плавали два дельфина. — наконец начала она свой рассказ. —Вместе они делили жизнь, море и еду. Порою они подплывали поближе к берегу, сбрасывали дельфиньи шкуры и обращались в юных дев, прекрасных, как луна. Вдоволь порезвившись на берегу, — Ива вновь покраснела, видимо, вкладывая какой-то свой смысл в слово «порезвившись», — они вновь надевали свои шкуры и уплывали в море. И так бы они плавали в океане до скончания времен, но однажды одну из них поймали люди, рыбаки. Ее подруга, полная желания спасти подругу и отомстить людям, взяла со дна моря самый острый обломок ракушки, и вышла на берег. Дельфина пришла к рыбацким хижинам, надеясь отыскать подругу и рыбаков там. Но рыбаки уже вновь ушли в море, и она не застала их дома. Но встретила жену одного из рыбаков. Та начала уговаривать Дельфину уйти, пока не вернулся ее скорый на расправу муж, но Дельфина медлила и не уходила. Послышались тяжелые шаги — это возвращались домой рыбаки. Женщина спрятала Дельфину в доме. Затаившись в своем убежище, Дельфина увидела, как рыбак бьет свою жену. Сердце ее наполнилось яростью еще большей, чем прежде, и ночью, выбравшись из укрытия, Дельфина своей ракушкой перерезала горло мужчины. Выбравшись из дома во двор, она увидела шкуру своей подруги, висящую во дворе дома, и поняла, что та уже мертва. — тут с искренним, еле сдерживаемым ужасом ахнула Тихэ. Ива, сама, видно, не замечая этого, опустила руку ей на плечи, начала успокаивающе гладить волосы. — Оплакав ее и произнеся подобающую молитву, Дельфина позвала жену рыбака отправиться с собой. Женщина примерила дельфинью шкуру и ушла с Дельфиной на дно моря. Так они и жили там, разделяя все радости и невзгоды, но иногда женщина начинала тосковать по смертному телу. Тогда они выходили на сушу, сбрасывали дельфиньи шкуры, резвились и любили друг друга, как принято между людьми, а после вновь уходили в море. Так по сей день они плавают в глубинах океана и любят друг друга.

Нене замолкла, окончив рассказ. Ива, явно задумавшись над легендой, не возражала, ни с чем не спорила, лишь тихо продолжала гладить Иару по голове и плечам. Иара, тоже молча, наслаждалась этими прикосновениями.

Тихо, чтобы не спугнуть, не помешать моменту нежности, Нене встала и направилась в дом, оставляя девушек в раздумьях.


	6. Chapter 6

Тихэ лежала на краю бассейна, уткнувшись в журнал. Рядом сидела Ива, сначала тоже читала, но задремала на жаре, не выдержав духоты. Тихэ, как могла, накрыла ее платком, чтобы ей не напекло голову. Нежно, как мать дитя, погладила по волосам, осторожно сняла с колен книжку, чтобы не упала. Дремлющая Ива слегка шевельнулась во сне, что-то бормотнула, чуть улыбнулась. Как-то смутно, то ли наклоном головы, то ли каким-то детским, расслабленным выражением лица Ива остро напомнила ей Ксин.

Решив охладиться, Тихэ вернулась в воду, поплавала немного, нырнула, снова вернулась к поверхности. Лежа на чуть покачивающейся от ее же движений воде бассейна, она снова задумалась: чем же они похожи?

Ксин была миловидной и стремительной, как все дети, с удивительного изумрудного цвета хвостом. Тихэ зачала ее от Алексиса — не то чтобы он ей нравился, но видя, как все ее подруги и сестры одна за другой обзаводятся парой, она поняла, что и ей нужно это сделать. Иначе пошли бы кривотолки, возникли бы вопросы... Многие и так уже косились на нее из-за того, что она не ела человечье мясо. Тихэ обычно отговаривалась тем, что оно не нравится ей на вкус, но верили не все.

Увидев Ксин впервые, Тихэ была не слишком впечатлена. Особого восторга или материнской любви она не испытывала, скованная бесконечной усталостью. Смотрела она на малышку скорее с тихой гордостью, чем с нежностью, как смотрят на результат тяжкой работы. Но бессловесная еще Ксин уже проявляла свой характер. Упрямая, настойчивая, но в то же время ласковая, она постоянно ластилась к матери. Алексис же, похоже, пугал ее: в первое время девочка начинала плакать, потом просто смотрела на него настороженно... Позже Тихэ думала: предвидела ли дочь что-то, что не дано было предугадать ей, или же это был простой детский каприз?

Так или иначе, Тихэ постепенно привязалась к дочери и заботилась о ней как могла. В том числе — не давала ей есть людей. Когда Алексис впервые принес малышке кусок, Тихэ строго одернула его:

— Ты что, это табу! Она впервые попробует мясо на инициации. Сейчас нельзя.

— Да ладно тебе, все так делают. Ничего такого в этом нет, — попытался оправдаться Алексис, но увидев сердитое лицо Тихэ, сдался. — Ну хорошо. — Однако смотрел он на нее с неверящим подозрением.

Ксин росла живой — и телом, и умом, как и сама Тихэ. Но упрямством все же пошла в отца. А потому она ускользала на поиски приключений, исследуя всю гавань (как и ее мать), и не слушала никаких увещеваний и предупреждений об опасности (как отец). Когда дочь поздно, уже к ночи, возвращалась домой, Тихэ расспрашивала ее об увиденном за день. И, слушая рассказы Ксин, возвращалась мыслями в дни собственной юности, когда все было так легко и просто, когда не надо было взвешивать каждое действие — «что же обо мне подумают? что, если отец проговорится, или Меланта, или Птолема? что, если узнают, что я невзрослая?», когда она с удовольствием наблюдала за Темноглазой, когда не знала о происхождении вкусного мяса...

В целом жили они достаточно мирно, хоть Тихэ и приходилось вечно быть настороже. Ксин видела уже два больших прилива, и скоро должна была увидеть третий. А потому, как и все дети, расспрашивала взрослых о предстоящем испытании, всех, кого могла. Резкие отповеди и нудные нравоучения ее не отвращали — она упрямо пожимала плечами и направлялась расспрашивать следующего. А уж Тихэ приходилось отбиваться от ее расспросов едва ли не каждый вечер.

Одним из вечеров Ксин не вернулась. Уже наступала ночь, а ее все не было, хотя утром она сказала: «Я вернусь еще до заката». Напугавшись, Тихэ затормошила Алексиса, тот поднял нескольких их родственников, и все вместе они отправились искать русалочку.

Нашлась Ксин неожиданно просто и быстро — она сама плыла к ним навстречу, бодрая и невредимая. Сразу же попросила прощения, объяснив свое поведение:

— Я была у берега, смотрела на людей. — Алексис нахмурился, он считал это занятие излишне опасным и в целом ненужным. Отца его убили люди-рыбаки, а потому он считал себя вправе их ненавидеть. — Все было хорошо, я просто... задержалась и  
забыла о времени.

Алексис сурово отчитал дочь и заставил пообещать, что она теперь всегда будет возвращаться домой до темноты, после чего, казалось, забыл о случившемся. Но Тихэ чувствовала каким-то шестым чувством, что не так все просто.

Ксин продолжала исчезать на долгие часы, хотя так надолго, чтобы ее начали искать, больше не пропадала, держала данное обещание. Тихэ продолжала беспокоиться, и однажды, не выдержав, втихую отправилась вслед за дочерью. Ее сердце грызла совесть, но разум говорил: Ксин ничего не расскажет сама, но то, чем она занимается, явно может быть опасно, иначе она ничего не скрывала бы.

Открыв маленькую тайну Ксин, Тихэ едва не рассмеялась от облегчения. Все было гораздо проще того, что она успела себе навоображать от беспокойства за дочь. Но все же это и правда могло быть опасно.

Ксин встречалась с человеком! Маленьким, не старше по человеческим меркам, чем Ксин по русалочьим. Из своего укрытия Тихэ смогла увидеть, как они разговаривали, устроившись на мелководье, и заплывали на глубину, причем Ксин поддерживала человека, позволяла ему ездить на себе, держась за ее плечи.

Тихэ была рада. Наверное, в этом Ксин тоже пошла в нее. Она пойдет вместе с ней на испытание, и вместе они преодолеют его. Вместе обманут всех, включая Алексиса.

Но все же это могло быть опасно, и, улучив момент, когда Алексиса не было рядом, Тихэ вызвала Ксин на откровенный разговор. Та немного поотпиралась, строя при этом удивительно честную мордашку, но поняв, что мать все знает, и лгать бесполезно, призналась:

— Да. Он хороший! Его зовут Мано, он сын рыбака. — рыбака? Тихэ вмиг поняла, что ее опасения не были напрасными. — Мама, ну он никогда меня не обидит. Он обещал, что никому не скажет. Мы вместе играем, и он правда-правда хороший.

Тихэ колебалась, слушая Ксин. Она должна была предостеречь дочь, но как сделать это, не вызвав в ней гнева, не восстановив против себя?

— И он лжет. — раздался веский голос из-за спины Тихэ. Алексис проплыл вперед, грозно навис над дочерью. — Никогда, НИКОГДА не доверяй людям. Все они — безжалостные убийцы.

Тихэ рванулась вперед, желая встать между ними, разнять, успокоить, предостеречь. Сильный удар хвоста Алексиса отбросил ее в сторону, полуоглушив. Дочь с жалобным криком бросилась к ней, но Алексис схватил за плечо, не отпускал. На их месте ошеломленная, не способная думать Тихэ видела себя и отца.

Дальше она плохо видела, плохо помнила. Вроде бы мелькнул яркий хвост, ударив Алексиса по глазам, вроде бы закричала Ксин и сбежала так быстро, как могла. Алексис рванулся за ней, как только протер глаза, но вскоре вернулся — то ли не поймал, то ли решил, что она сама вернется, и не стоит тратить силы.

Тихэ пришла в себя к закату, но была все еще слаба. Алексис все еще был взбешен и рыскал вокруг, суля поистине жестокие кары дочери. Но вот солнце окончательно опустилось за край земли, вот уже и стемнело, а Ксин не было. Прошел час, второй. Тихэ забеспокоилась, начала уговаривать Алексиса начать поиски. Тот лишь фыркал: «Да она небось прячется где-нибудь, не хочет возвращаться домой, боится. Ничего, оголодает — придет!».

Когда первые лучи солнца окрасили небо в нежно-розовый цвет, забеспокоился уже и Алексис. Его вчерашний запал поутих, и, кажется, он был и впрямь напуган исчезновением дочери. По молчаливому согласию они отправились на поиски лишь вдвоем, решив не открывать свою стычку всему клану.

Но клан пришлось привлечь. Несколько часов поисков не дали результата, и пара обратилась за помощью. Многочисленная родня всколыхнулась и пришла на помощь.

Наконец к новому закату один из племянников Тихэ сказал, что нашел Ксин. Выглядел он совсем убитым, пытался сказать что-то еще, но, едва узнав место, Тихэ понеслась к нему. Алексис поспешил за ней, следом направилось несколько родственников и просто зевак.

Племянник сказал, что Ксин — в рыбачьем поселке, и, стрелой летя к указанному месту, Тихэ изгоняла предчувствия из сердца и мысли из разума.

Предчувствия оказались правдой.

Дома в этом поселке были совсем близко к берегу и, даже не  
подплывая близко, Тихэ видела во условном, ничем не огороженном дворе одного из домов ярко-зеленый хвост и красные ручейки на нем.

Во двор выбежал ребенок, кажется, тот самый Мано, а за ним — несколько мужчин. Один из них, чем-то похожий на Мано, наверное, отец, одобрительно потрепал мальчика по волосам, рассмеялся, радостно обращаясь к другим мужчинам.

И дал в руки мальчику что-то металлическое, острое, слепяще блестящее на солнце.

Тихэ с криком рванулась вперед, но Ксин это помочь не могло.

Уткнувшись лицом в сложенные работы, она полукричала-полувыла, выплакивала свое отчаяние, свою боль, ругала себя за недальновидность и глупость.

Повернувшись, она попыталась найти утешение в объятьях мужа — это все же было их общее горе, — но тот замер, недвижимый, непоколебимый, каменный. Тихэ почти физически чувствовала, как от него волнами расходились искавшие выход горе и ярость.

Выход нашелся.

Остановив взгляд на Тихэ, Алексис злобно прошептал:

— Ты. — и перешел на крик: — Это твоя вина! Ты, чертова человеколюбка! Запудрила нашей дочери мозги, убедила, что люди безопасны, и ПОСМОТРИ, ЧТО ВЫШЛО! Все еще не любишь человеческое мясо? Не нравится тебе его вкус? А ИМ НРАВИТСЯ ВКУС НАШЕЙ ДОЧЕРИ!

Тихэ испуганно и растерянно пыталась оправдаться, но Алексис лишь отмахнулся.

— Не ври мне. Я устал от твоей лжи. Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты не прошла испытание? Что так и не съела плоть, узнав, что она человеческая? — в голове Тихэ мельтешили миллионы мыслей и вопросов разом, но все их затмевала одна, набатом пульсирующая в голове, и Алексис озвучил ее: — Ксин мертва. Из-за тебя. Вот и все.

Это прозвучало как-то устало, как будто он прожил уже тысячу лет, был невероятно дряхлым, все повидавшим, и жаждал прихода смерти, в которой его ждует долгожданные успокоение и отдых. Тихэ почти посочувствовала ему...

Резко, без всякого перехода Алексис бросился на нее, потянул ко дну. Тихэ толком и не сопротивлялась, но кто-то из родственников бросился следом, пытаясь оттянуть Алексиса, удержать его. Тот вырвался, ринувшись из захвата вниз, ко дну, коснулся песка и камней. Вновь ринулся на Тихэ, не обращая внимание на пытавшихся его остановить русалок, и зажатым в руке острым камнем вспорол ее грудь.

Тихэ второй раз за прошедшие сутки теряла память и сознание.

Очнулась она в семейном гнезде, на коленях матери. Та рассказала ей то, чего сама Тихэ увидеть не смогла: муж одной из сестер Тихэ все-таки сумел скрутить Алексиса, другие пришли к нему на помощь. Кое-как оттащив Алексиса от полумертвой Тихэ, они притащили и его, и Тихэ домой, к старшим.

Старшие велели ему покинуть клан. Тихэ сильно пострадала, но и без того на ней не было никакой вины. Все решили, что она может остаться, почти весь клан дал свое согласие.

— Почти? — волнуясь, переспросила Тихэ. Хотела она задать и другой вопрос, но слишком боялась услышать ответ.

Оказалось, против нее выступили несколько русалок, но оказались в меньшинстве. Среди них была и Меланта. Она никогда не была Тихэ подругой, всегда как будто слегка презирала из-за проваленного испытания, но все же Тихэ отчего-то было больно.

— Сложно тебе теперь придется, деточка. — пробормотала стареющая мать, давая ответ на второй, так и не высказанный вслух вопрос. И оказалась права, как всегда бывают правы матери.

Никто не осуждал Тихэ открыто, не выказывал ярой ненависти, но теперь она жила как бы в отчуждении. Никто не заговаривала с ней первой, все старались поскорее закончить разговор, сделав вид, что их ждут какие-то очень важные дела. Лишь мать не отказалась от нее. Тихэ жила теперь с ней и отцом; отчасти это напоминало ей детство — но на деле все было совсем по-другому.

На берегу бассейна засопела Ива. Тихэ вздрогнула от звука.

Да, все было совсем по-другому. Теперь у нее не осталось ни родных, ни жилья, ни себя. Тихэ не знала, что ей делать.

Подплыв к краю бассейна, она стала наблюдать за спящей девушкой, не прекращая раздумий. Ксин сейчас было бы столько же, сколько Иве. Может, потому сердце Тихэ и откликалось на Иву нежностью? Но теперь нежность была совсем не материнской — девушка была взрослее, умнее, и не Ива зависела от Тихэ, а Тихэ от Ивы.

Пожалуй, стоило просто довериться Иве, и пусть она ведет, пусть решает все вместо Тихэ.

Успокоенная наконец принятым решением, русалка устроилась поудобнее и продолжила наблюдать. Девушка заснула уже довольно крепко, и Тихэ, поборовшись немного с иррациональным желанием, протянула руку и погладила ее по щеке. Ива слегка дернулась во сне, но не проснулась, и успокоенная русалка выбралась из воды, легла поближе и продолжила поглаживать сначала щеку, потом волосы. И как-то незаметно и сама заснула рядом с ней.

***

Ива лежала на шезлонге, по самые ножки погруженном в морскую воду, а Тихэ сидела рядом, опустив голову на ее колени, и смотрела в даль моря. Ива перебирала зеленовато-русые волосы Иары и думала о том, как странно все сложилось.

И дело было вовсе не в русалке как таковой. Ну, подумаешь, альтернативный гуманоидный вид, подумаешь, разумная цивилизация на планете. И эту даже спорно, что цивилизация. Предмет для изучения — и ни более. Другое дело, что именно русалка. Не крылатое существо, не драконоподобное, а именно русалка.

Ива досадливо поморщилась, откидывая голову на спинку шезлонга и прикрывая глаза. В детстве больше других сказок она любила именно эту, «Русалочку» Андерсена. И именно с ней были связаны самые сладкие мечты, те, в которых она не себя переправляла в принца, а в которой она принца переплавила в себя.

Ива помнила, как бесилась, как металась над несправедливостью, над глупостью книги. Она видела иллюстрации — красивые, детальные. Видела нелепого и пустого принца и грустную, задумчивую Русалочку, похожую на бледное привидение, похожую только на след от живой себя. «Потому что она знала, что умрет».

Тринадцатилетняя Ива была в ярости. А один раз, в самый первый раз, пока заводная шкатулка играла «К Элизе», она расплакалась. Ей было жалко среброволосую русалочку. Ей было жаль ее ноги, которые за каждый шаг пронзало болью. Она даже спросила отца: «Но почему нельзя было просто ампутировать?» Тот ответил, что тогда такого не умели.

Но ведь писать умели!

Отец и на это ответил холодно и рассудительно: женщины в те времена не только писать не умели, даже читать не могли. Им это было попросту ненужно. У Ивы зашевелились на голове волосы. Она представила, если бы сама была лишена этого дара. Она подумала, что лучше было бы родиться принцем: прекрасным и здоровым.

Но именно в этой сказке привычный прием не удался. Она представляла его, в камзоле, при шпаге, пыталась передать ему свои мысли — но вот уже он становился ей. И Ива быстро смирилась. «Если бы мой отец был королем, неужели он не научил бы меня читать?» Простое рассуждение успокоило ее. И дальше мысли понеслись, прямо как Пегас под Белерофонтом: все дальше и дальше, стремительно и восхитительно.

Ива представляла, как русалка в голубом платье роняет голову ей на плечо, как она рассказывает ей о восхитительных европейских соборах, о садах и балах. Как она учит Русалочку читать, и та пишет ей: «Это я тебя спасла, любимая! Я отдала свой голос за возможность быть рядом с тобой...» Ива никогда не полюбила бы другую. Ива бы даже не вернулась во дворец. Они бы с Русалочкой поймали в полях двух быстроногих коней, они бы скакали на них по берегу моря бесконечно далеко, и уже не одна Русалочка, но они вместе бы разбились в пену, чтобы влиться одна в другую и никогда не расставаться...

И Иву это совсем не смущало. Она выбрала более удобную для себя роль в книге и жила ей, придумывая новые витки, перекраивая сюжеты сказок под себя. Донна Кихот Ламанчская, преодолев насмешки и недоверие, стяжала любовь прекрасной царицы Дульсинеи, Эпонина и Козетта сходились вместе, помогая революции добиться своего, а Русалочка и принцесса...

Но потом уже почти взрослой Иве стали все чаще попадаться заметки модных психологов, психиатров. Фрейд, Эллис, Карпентер. Сейчас Ива незамысловато понимала, что отец не решил даже марать руки о встающую проблему с предпочтениями дочери. Он просто подкладывал, оставлял на видных местах заметки. Логичные и обоснованные, они имели неодолимую власть над иррациональным миром сказок Ивы. И она, про природе рационалистка, подчинилась. Обращать милостивый взор на юношей она не поспешила — не та порода, слишком упряма, слишком уверена в себе. Да и не поверила она в то, что женщина обязательно должна быть при мужчине, уже знала, что это не так; но все иногда ошибаются, оставаясь правыми в основном, и потому отчасти она поверила. И сладкие грезы попыталась запрятать куда подальше.

И именно это — странное, нелепое совпадение с этой несчастной сказкой, наполовину — Андерсена, наполовину — самой Ивы — не оставляло ее в покое.

Может, не все из того, что она читала, было правдой? В конце концов, в книгах высмеивалось и существование русалок, известные ученые объявляли их мифами, а существующие скелеты считались фальсификациями. А русалка была здесь, живая, из плоти и крови, чуть шевелила хвостом.

Может быть, в сказки все же стоило верить. Может, в чем-то в этой жизни все же стоило быть иррациональной. Например, в отношениях... «В любви» — веско прошептал голос в ее голове, и сердце пропустило удар, стукнуло слабее нужного. Никогда раньше Ива не употребляла это слово.

Потрепав русалку за плечо, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, Ива жестом предложила и ей забраться на шезлонг. На узкой поверхности еле уместились двое, им пришлось крепко прижаться одна к другой, сжать объятия.

Ива отдыхала, чувствуя себя в руках морского чудовища спокойнее, чем когда-либо, и сердце ее пело вольной птицей.

***

Нене сидела на веранде и плела из пальмовых полосок широкополую панаму. Пальцы привычно и ловко сплетали сеть, не требуя ни внимания глаз, ни усидчивости мысли. Женщина следила за силуэтом на берегу, на цепочку следов, к которым все ближе подбирался прилив. Раздался чей-то смех, и Нене не разобрала, кого из двоих. А потом инвалидная коляска и толкающая ее Ива свернули за изгиб мыса и пропали из поля зрения. Нене судорожно вздохнула.

С тех пор, как Ива притащила на своих плечах Тихэ, минуло полтора месяца. Племянница дообдирала с плеч последние шмотки обгоревший кожи, Тихэ научилась худо-бедно управляться с ножом и вилкой, улыбаться, не скалясь, и сносно разговаривать на свистящем русском. Ива не могла нарадоваться, а Нене уж точно перестала бояться глубинного чудовища. «Девочка она, а не чудовище», — как-то наморщила нос Ива, сама тот еще ребенок, наверное, даже больше, чем русалка. Нене только неловко развела руками.

«Девочка». Чешуйчатый обрубок, который прятался под длинной плотной юбкой, жабры, замотанные в смоченный соленой водой платок. Отросшая коса пшенично-зеленых прядей, крупные тропические цветы, усердно вплетаемые в них Ивой. «Девочка».

Ива, холодная и презрительная, которая вдруг стала бережной, смешливой, внимательной. Вытащила из дальних закромов старую хромированную коляску, стряхнула пыль и подарила Тихэ гонки наперегонки с закатом. До утеса, с которого она сняла ее, и обратно — под веселый визг русалки, вцепившейся в подлокотники, щурящейся до слез и потом долго приходящей в себя. А Ива крутилась вокруг нее, заглядывала в лицо, спрашивала что-то быстро, смущенно, непонятно для Нене — Тихэ как-то незаметно выучилась говорить на чуждом им обеим языке быстрее, лучше.

Нене нервно сцепляла и расцепляла пальцы, ноющие от мелкой работы, и размышляла, что будет дальше. Издалека, из-за зарослей пальм, куда не мог пробраться ее взгляд, она отчетливо слышала громкий, заливчатый смех. Девушкам было хорошо друг с другом. И Нене растерянно, неловко, будто закостеневшей рукой, перебирала воспоминания: как они шарахались друг от друга, стоило ей нежданно войти в комнату, как их пальцы переплетались за обеденным столом, как кротко, доверчиво Тихэ опускала голову на колени Ивы. Русалка обнимала ее щиколотки ватными руками и слушала по большей части непонятные, но очаровывающие рассказы о другом, грохочущем и современном мире. О самолетах (железных птицах, приходилось потом объяснять Нене), шумных променадах, балах, синематографе, обсерваториях, зоопарках... Нене приходилось позже объяснять русалке каждое второе слово, но Тихэ никогда не слушала ее так заинтересованно и заворожено, как Иву.

И только о пароходах слушать она не хотела.

Нене вскинула голову и прислушалась. Не раздавалось ни смеха, ни скрипа приближающихся колес. Тишина да перекличка попугаев в зеленых кущах, мерный накат волн, шелест ветра в растрепанной шляпе под ее руками. Подумалось, что девушки, быть может, держатся за руки, настороженные, встрепанные. Ива наклоняется к коляске, а Тихэ тянется к ней.

Нене встряхнула головой и вновь споро заработала над плетением. В голове мелькала, крутилась, выскобленная на теле и душе, жизнь. Дети, мужья, тяжелая, полная невзгод и изнуряющей работы юность. Ива как-то сказала ей, что слишком устает из-за работы: списков, книг, микроскопов. У нее «просто не остается сил на праздные глупости». А Нене, с самого ранного утра стряпавшей на всю многочисленную семью, чинившую сети, потрошившую целые корзины рыб, собирающую кокосы и острые пальмовые листья, плетущую из них панамы и платья (снова на всю семью), каждый вечер со всех ног неслась к кострищу. У нее болели руки, болела спина, но она все равно шла, и радовалась, и пела, вскидывая оплетенные цветами запястья над головой. Там она познакомилась с первым мужем, там, где-то неподалеку от пылающего костра, зачала первого ребенка. Но до этого у нее была подруга, Мэле, и Нене помнила алые всполохи в ее темных глазах, хотя уж точно не могла вспомнить лица почившего супруга. Пришедшего позже нее, пробывшего дольше... И все-таки куда менее памятного.

Видно, ученая петербургская барышня и в этом оказалась разумнее ее.

Красное солнце закатилось за кромку воды, и сине-розовое небо потонуло в глубокой лиловой тьме. Звезды, выныривающие одна за другой, расцветили мрак над зелеными листьями, а девушки крохотными фигурками возникли на берегу. Ива шла медленно, толкала коляску перед собой. Не прямо к веранде, а немного косо, к морю, чтобы потом помочь Тихэ нырнуть в мерный рокот волн. Девушка стояла по колено в воде, придерживала на голове панаму, а у ее ног взблескивал сталью чешуйчатый хвост, боролись с волнами крепкие сильные руки. Ива на ватных ногах заходила глубже в воду, по пояс, по грудь, и Тихэ выныривала, складывая ладони на чужих плечах. Может быть, Ива придерживала ее под чешуйчатые бедра. Может быть, они даже целовались, но Нене отводила взгляд.

А потом обе, мокрые, счастливые, вваливались в дом, смеялись, выжимая одежду, и торопились сесть за стол.

Нене улыбалась, глядя на них, радуясь их счастью. И тихо молилась, чтобы и дальше у девушек все было хорошо.


	7. Эпилог

Ива разглядывала длинный желтый лист в своих руках, читала. Тонкие губы то сжимались в едва заметную полоску, то растягивались, обнажая зубы. Брови, угрюмо собравшись у переносицы, своего положения не меняли.

Тихэ, дожидаясь, когда девушка закончит процесс — как вообще можно понять эти мелкие, неразборчивые закорючки, так непохожие на четкие печатные буквы в книгах? — обнимала ее за руку и угадывала выражение лица. Это все еще давалось непросто, но уж точно лучше, чем со сморщенным смуглым лицом Нене. Ива разом хмурилась и улыбалась — или скалилась, но Тихэ не была уверена в том, что у людей оскал означает то же, что и у них.

— Видно, совсем на родине несладко стало, — Ива откинула письмо и перевела глаза на Тихэ. — Папенька изволит приехать сюда в начале осени, говорит, хочет уйти на покой.

Что-то нехорошее, жгучее мелькало в глазах девушки, и Тихэ настороженно подобрала руки к груди. Ива, наверное, уже научившаяся различать ее жесты, мгновенно смягчилась и взяла когтистые ладони в свои. Жесткие подушечки ее пальцев ходили по старым, побелевшим от времени шрамам на костяшках, гладили, успокаивали. Тихэ, немного дрожа плечами, снова вытянулась на кровати и прижалась щекой к чужому бедру.

— Отец может заинтересоваться тобой, — наконец произнесла Ива, перебирая волосы Тихэ. — С исключительно научной точки зрения.

Тихэ вскинула голову и, немного картавя, переспросила:

— Пре-па-ри-ро-вать?

— Угу... — Ива крепче сжала свои пальцы на запястье Тихэ. — Но я не позволю. В конце концов, ты не похожа на разновидность вируса кори или сибирской язвы, верно?

Тихэ глядела на нее озадаченно и смущенно, не понимая этой странной, двуликой речи: и ложь, но ложь, сказанная так, что каждый понимает, что это ложь, и потому она звучит насмешливо. Сарказм. Тихэ неуверенно потерлась щекой о чужое запястье под рукавчиком халата, а потом вовсе поцеловала в синюю полоску вены. Ива вздохнула и обеими руками обняла голову Тихэ, прижала к груди. Руки русалки обвились вокруг талии девушки и прижали крепче.

— Не бойся. Все хорошо, — Ива поцеловала бледный висок под зеленовато-русыми прядями. И вдруг добавила: — Зато вполне можно закабалить папеньку. Он тоже ученый, вот пускай и займется со мной экологией.

Тихэ вновь подняла прозрачный взгляд. Она уже точно знала, что Ива — ученая, женщина, собирающая знания, знала, что этим же занимается ее отец. Но она даже близко не знала значения слова «кабалить», а уж тем более — «эхо-логия».

— Эхо?..

— Экология, — Ива погладила ее по плечу. — Здоровье твоего мира, Тихэ, нашего. У нас... люди в последнее время были редкими скотами. И было бы неплохо немного разобраться с тем мусором, который они оставили.

— Черный яд?.. — Тихэ склонила голову набок.

Ива поджала губы.

— И это — особенно.

Ива перебирала ее волосы, а Тихэ обнимала колени в широких хлопчатых брюках, поглаживала колени. На улице Нене, напевая, собирала вдоль берега ракушки, створки с жемчужинами и редкие кружева кораллов. Чайки сонно кружили над белым песком, над зеленовато-синим океаном и иногда, пронзительно вскрикнув, падали в воду. Все это было так привычно и правильно, спокойно и славно, что Тихэ задремала.

Во сне ее длинный хвост обвивался вокруг ног Ивы, огромным сачком вылавливающей разливы черного яда. И там, где проходила сетчатая ткань, океан зеленел и искрился на солнце рыбьими хребтами и ясными глазами сестер Тихэ.


End file.
